Adventurers United! - Part 1
by Undeniable Weirdness
Summary: Part 1 of 3 - Brought to you by Cuber the Grayble-Teller is an epic adventure about Finn accidentally being pulled through a portal and into the land of Aaa, leaving Fionna stranded in the land of Ooo! Both characters meet the opposites of their friends and discover shocking secrets and are in danger of a great evil threatening both the lands of Ooo and Aaa! What will happen?
1. Chapter 1: Through The Looking Glass

**Hello every one! It has been such a long time. **_**Adventurers United!**_** is a three part series about the unity of the original and gender-swapped characters of **_**Adventure Time**_**, provided to you by Cuber the Grayble-Teller himself! Please post honest reviews based on what you think of my story, and enjoy! Is rated T for teen because, you know, _Adventure Time_ was made specifically for teens.**

**Author's note:**** These two signs, "~*A*~" and "~*O*~", represents the lands of Aaa and Ooo; this story will take place in both lands for the first half of Part 1.**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing from **_**Adventure Time**_**.**

_**Chapter 1:**_

"_**Through The Looking Glass"**_

Hoho, why hello my belibble melon wisties, how glad am I to see you again! Here for more Graybles I reckon. Well unfortunately I have none for you today my dear wallaby's; however, I can show to you a magnificently cuwazzling tale about our favorite Adventurers from the Days of Old on my Visualizer Screen! Oh Hoho bleeb dod triod de crimpy, now your in for a treat! Now sit back, relax, and enjoy the feature my flimpin' dopper's! Oh Hoho!

**~*A*~**

"_I'm pretty sure he'll find me here_," thought Fionna. "_If I don't move now, then he's sure to catch me_."

Fionna carefully slid open the door of the closet, stopping each time there was a creak; finally, there is space wide enough for her to squeeze her way out. The room is dark, and just as she is making her way over to hide under the bed she bumped her head on something cold and hard as stone. She knew exactly what she had bumped her head on; Fionna gradually lifted her head to meet the bright, red eyes of the dark figure standing above her.

"Aw rhombus!" Fionna exclaimed.

Suddenly the dark figure reached both of his hands towards Fionna, grabbed her by her shoulders and lifted her off the floor.

"Gotcha!" shouted Marshall Lee the Vampire King in her face.

"Dang it Marshall," Fionna sighed. "It's not fair when you have super senses and stuff, I mean, you can, like, smell me for Grob's sake!"

"Oh now Fionna don't be a sour puss." Marshall teased. "Speaking of which, where's Cake? I've actually been looking for her for like two hours."

"Well I can imagine since she can shrink down and fit into any fluffin' crack in your house that it would be a bit harder to find her than me!"

"Eh, I guess so. Flame Prince isn't even trying to hide at all."

"Maybe because he's afraid to burn your house down."

"Actually I fireproofed the house while I was building it; I know, I'm a genius. Anyways, that's not what I meant, Flame Prince is so good at "Hide n' go Seek" that he doesn't even _need_ to try. I have a junk-load of candles around my house and he hides in the flames. Once he hid in my fireplace, but I had to figure out specifically which log he was burning on. Isn't that rad, your boyfriend's so rad!"

Fionna blushed because she knew how amazing her boyfriend was already. All of the sudden Cake's voice came from nowhere, "Okay I give up!"

"Ouch!" Marshall winced and picked his ear.

"Careful baby, you almost got me." Cake said as she jumped out of Marshall's ear and grew to her normal size.

"Aw what, you were there the whole time?"

"Sweetie I am da-bomb at this game."

Fionna rolled her eyes at her sister and best friend and walked to and then down the ladder of Marshall's bedroom, then she went over to the kitchen to see what was in the fridge. She saw that there was nothing she wanted and lifted her head out of the fridge.

"Hey beautiful." Flame Prince said, casually leaning on the door of the fridge.

"Where were you this whole time?" closing the fridge as she asked this.

"In the fireplace burning the third log in the back."

"I knew you were in there somewhere!" Marshall accused from behind them.

"Hey, can't we play outside, like, in the Candy Kingdom or something?" asked Fionna.

"Marshall doesn't want to because he's afraid of a little competition with me!" mocked Cake.

"Oh your on! Come on guys."

The four friends excitedly ran out of Marshall's home, and to the Candy Kingdom to start a new game of Ultimate Hide n' go Seek!

**~Z~Z~Z~**

_Three minutes later at the steps of the Candy Castle._

"Okay so these are the rules pups'," Marshall explained. "You may go anywhere from the Candy Kingdom and the Cotton Candy Forest; the Verdant Plains around Fionna and Cake's house, and the Mystery Mountains, and the Marshmallowy Meadows. And also you can't shrink, Cake, because it's harder for me to pick up your scent. Now I will count to… a hundred – very slowly; actually no, you all have five minutes. If you are not found within an hour and a half then just meet at the gates of the Candy Kingdom, okay? One, two, three, four HIDE!"

Cake stretched to a nearby tree, shaped herself into a paper airplane, and flew towards the Candy Kingdom. Flame Prince pecked Fionna on the cheek and disappeared into his flame form, while Fionna ran in the direction of the Mystery Mountains.

"_I know exactly where to hide!_"Fionna thought with confidence. "_Marshall will never find me here! He's probably looking for all of us now so I'd better hurry. This is going to be to Geometric!_"

She climbed up the Mystery Mountains and finally arrived at her desired hiding place: the Loch of Phantoms. She cautiously skipped through the safe path she and Cake found when they were with LSP and made it to the Mirror Cave. But when she was about to enter, a giant ice lightning bolt hit the ground next to her.

"Hello Tomboy!" the Ice Queen yelled, cackling. "Where are you off to?"

"Beat it Ice Queen I'm not in the mood to kick your cougar butt!" Fionna threatened as she took out her retractable sword.

The Ice Queen screeched and threw more ice lightning bolts at Fionna; Fionna dodged about three bolts before preforming a ninja dive into the safety of the cave. With her sword still in her hand she ran through the cave until she saw a strange glow that grew brighter and brighter, and eventually she found the source of the light.

"_Hay it's that portal LSP went through before she got attacked by those mirror-ghost-thingies_," thought a confused Fionna_. _"_Didn't we destroy that portal though_?"

"HEY TOMBOY!" Ice Queen shouted. "HEADS UP!"

The Ice Queen formed a snowball the size of Fionna's head and launched it directly at her, hitting her in the stomach. The snowball sent Fionna right through the portal!

**~*O*~**

_At the Candy Castle in Princess Bubblegum's lab, about the same time when Marshall Lee found Fionna in his closet._

Princess Bubblegum was working hard and diligently on an experiment when suddenly, "What's shakin' Bonnie?"

"Oh, hello Marci!" Bubblegum squealed ecstatically.

Bubblegum was delighted that she and Marceline were on speaking terms again since that whole misunderstanding about the T-shirt was cleared up. Marceline flew through the open window of Bubblegum's lab and gave her a warm, friendly hug.

"So what are you doing?" Marceline asked casually.

"Nothing in particular, I'm just working on some miscellaneous stuff."

Marceline floated over to Science's aquarium to lift her out and pet her for a while. As she started talking to Science in a baby voice the door of the lab flew open to let in an upset Lumpy Space Princess, who went to go float by Bubblegum.

"OH-MY-GLOB!" she cried. "PB I can't believe you, like – oh hey Marci – totally didn't tell me you had a smokin' hot boyfriend! I mean, like, ugh! If Brad asks me out again I'm seriously, like, not giving you any deats'! So anyways, tell me about him, is he a good kisser?"

"LSP you can't tell anyone who I'm seeing okay!" Bubblegum pleaded.

"But I don't even know who he lumpin' is for crying out loud!"

Bubblegum blushed, looked at Marceline, then back at Lumpy Space Princess, "His name is Marshall Lee, he's Marceline's younger twin brother and he is _just a friend_, got it?"

"_Gasp_, and I gotcha." LSP said while nudging her with her elbow. "Wait a sec', Marci you have, like, a younger twin brother?"

"Uh yeah sure," the Vampire replied, scratching her head uncomfortably. "but you seriously need to keep your mouth _shut_! If anyone knew that-"

"Knew what Marceline?" said Finn and Jake at the doorway. "Oh… and uh – hi can we come in?"

"Hey guys we were just having, you know – girl talk I guess?" Marceline looked at Bonnibel.

"Yeah, we were totally just talking about Marceline's hot bro!" LSP blurted out.

"LSP!" Bonnibel hissed.

"Whoa Marceline you have a hot brother?" a shocked Jake asked and Bonnibel blushed deep pink. "Did I Really just say, 'hot brother?'"

"Um… yeah he's sort of my younger by twelve minutes twin brother."

"Math!" Finn enthusiastically exclaimed. "Does he play the guitar like you, you should totally invite him over sometime so me, you and your brother, Jake, Peebles, and Beemo can jam-out together!"

"Actually Finn he lives really far away, like, _really far; _and he plays the drums. Plus right now I'm gonna, you know, go feed Schwabl."

"Isn't Schwabl your dead zombie dog?" Jake asked a little confused. "Doesn't that mean that he, you know, doesn't really _need_ to eat?"

"Well yeah… um…well, like, it's because… um yeah, whatever."

Marceline abruptly turned and flew out the window she entered through, then remembered she still had Science with her, flew back in and put her away, then finally left.

"Oh my Glob you guys, awkward sauce!" LSP sang. "'Kay PB I'll, like, see ya' later or whatever. Bubye!"

Lumpy Space Princess glided out of the room, leaving Princess Bubblegum by herself to face Finn and Jake.

"So, uh, Princess?" Jake uncomfortably asked. "Have you seen Lady anywhere, I've been looking for her for awhile and still can't find her. She's been having back pains lately and I don't want her to stress herself out since she's preggers and all."

"She's in the kitchen eating some candy." Bubblegum said, finally composed. "Lady's in that weird emotional stage in her preggercy."

"Okay, thanks Peebles!" Jake smiled, and began to walk out with Finn just behind him.

"Aw fudge!" Bubblegum shouted. "Hey Finn wait up, do you think you can do me a favor?"

"Sure thing Princess, what is it?"

"Well, Marceline was supposed to take these two letters with her, but she... left before I could give them to her; do you think you could catch up with her and give them to her? She's on her way to the Loch of Phantoms in the Mystery Mountains, if you leave now you should be able to catch up with her."

"Whoa! Wait a second PB, didn't you send Jake and I there to destroy those evil mirror thingies? What's she doin' up there anyway?"

"Oh… Vampire magic stuff I guess, I don't know. Well – here you go."

Princess Bubblegum handed Finn two pink letter envelopes tied neatly and securely with darker pink ribbons.

"Fancy!" Finn commented while putting the letters in his pack "Okay then, see ya' later Princess!"

"Goodbye Finn, thank you!" Bubblegum waved.

**~Z~Z~Z~**

Finn had just past his house about a quarter of a mile back and was nearing the foot of the Mystery Mountains when he heard someone whistling. Finn looked around and saw Marceline flying up the mountain and was already halfway up.

"MARCELINE, WAIT UP!" Finn called.

Just as he called her she suddenly flew more quickly, which Finn thought was very odd. Rather than strain his voice, Finn decided to just run up the mountain instead. He finally got to the top, but Marceline was nowhere to be seen; she was already inside the cave.

"_Aw stuff I better hurry up!_" Finn thought as he was crossing the safe path he and Jake found. He quickly ran into the cave and noticed a bluish light glowing brighter as he went further into the cave. "_What the blizz?_"

He finally reached a strange, glowing mirror-like portal; as he continued to stare the mirror rippled. Suddenly something, or someone, knocked into Finn, and there was snow all over him.

"What the hey-hey!" Finn yelled; he stood up with his back facing the portal. "Are you okay?"

Fionna stood up as well, clutching her shoulder.

"Yeah I think so, thanks." As she said this, her eyes locked on his hat. "Hey nice hat, dude!"

"Oh, thanks, your hat is awesome too!" he pointed at her hat. "My name's Finn."

"Hey Finn, my name's Fionna." They were both high-fiving each other as she said this.

Fionna smiled at Finn when something caught her eye. She saw the cold, blue claw-like hands of the Ice Queen reaching through the portal ready to grab Finn!

"FINN LOOK OUT!" Fionna shouted.

"Huh?" Finn was about to turn just as the Ice Queen grabbed him and pulled him through the portal. "OH GLOB!"

Fionna could not grab Finn in time to rescue him; all she _could_ do is stare at the portal as it transformes into a simple mirror.

"NO!" Fionna screamed at the mirror, hitting her fist against it. "He looked like another human!"

**So concludes Chapter 1, I hope you like what you have read so far; please review and tell me what you think of the story, I would much appreciate it. Chapter 2 is where the fun begins and will be coming out very soon! :D**

**- **_**Florence M. Welch**_


	2. Chapter 2: Different Similarities

**My excitement for having recently published the first chapter for my new story **_**Adventurers United**__**!**_** encouraged me to continue writing right away. For those of you who are wondering what happened to Cuber the Grayble-Teller, let me remind you that this story is being shown on Cuber's Visualizer Screen. Here is chapter 2, please post honest reviews and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own **_**Adventure Time.**_

_**Chapter 2:**_

"_**Different Similarities"**_

**~*A*~**

_Marceline entering the Cave of Mirrors at the same time Finn begins to run up the Mystery Mountains._

"_Yikes that was a close one!" Thought Marceline with relief. "Hopefully the portal closes before Finn enters the Cave. _

Marceline was now flying outside of the Cave of Mirrors and was on her way to Red Rock Pass to visit her brother Marshall Lee; that was when she saw the Ice Queen far off in the distance.

"_Hmm, I wonder if she's going to Ooo to see __**him**__. Hopefully she has better luck than I did, I wonder how Marshall got to her?"_

**~*O*~**

"FINN LOOK OUT!" Fionna shouted.

"Huh?" Finn was about to turn just as the Ice Queen grabbed him and pulled him through the portal. "OH GLOB!"

Fionna could not grab Finn in time to rescue him; all she could do was stare at the portal as it transformed into a simple mirror.

"NO!" Fionna screamed at the mirror, hitting her fist against it. "He looked like another human!"

**~*A*~**

The Ice Queen had her enemy vulnerable in her hands, she summoned her powers to flash freeze Fionna, until she realized: "What the – your not Fionna!"

"Um… no I'm Finn." Finn said shakily.

"Well where is she then?" Ice Queen gripped Finn's shirt tighter. "If you tell me now I promise I'll quickly destroy you!"

"Lady, let me go!"

Finn grabbed the Ice Queen's hand, preformed a flip while at the same time kicking her right in the face, then hurriedly ran out of the cave. As he was crossing the Safe Path, the Ice Queen eventually flew out of the Cave and was gaining on Finn; then out of nowhere, a massive dark cloud formed around her, shooting lightning right at Finn's feet! Finn screamed like a girl, "What the STUFF! I've never seen the Ice King do that, this lady's super powerful! I gotta get away from here!" Finn ran as fast as his teenage boy legs could manage down the Mystery Mountains and into the Forest of Tress, which he knew very well in Ooo, but this was Aaa. Finn hoped that the forest was the same here as it was back at home. As Finn continued through the Forest, he jumped behind a tree to catch his breath.

"_Fionna!_" He thought. "_She looked human, she looked exactly like me! Flip, what the zip is happening? I'm sure Marceline knows, all I have to do is find her."_

Finn felt a sudden chill, including a strange buzzing noise that sounded like it was coming from above him; he looked up and saw the Ice Queen floating in the trees above him, ready to freeze him.

"No one strikes me and gets away with it!" Ice Queen shouted as she threw her flash-freezing bolt.

**~Z~Z~Z~**

Marshall Lee was flying over the Cotton Candy Forest, searching hard for Fionna, then gave up and flew over to the Candy Kingdom. Much to his disappointment, he reached the gates of the Kingdom to find only the worried faces of Cake and Flame Prince.

"Seriously, Fionna's still isn't here yet?" Marshall rhetorically asked. "It's not like her to forget to be somewhere."

"Maybe she's just detained somewhere?" Flame Prince asked Cake.

"No." Said Cake who was looking down. "My tail is frizzing up, something has to be going down."

"Hey lil' bro'!" Marceline the Vampire Queen came up from behind Marshall to yell in his ear. "What's up with you guys, you look all depressed."

"Fionna's missing, have you seen her Marci-babe?" Cake asked, hopeful.

"No… but I did see the Ice Queen earlier… do you think she saw Fionna and they started fighting or something?"

"Oh sweet sugar biscuits we better get a move on!" Cake grew about fifteen feet and started searching for her sister. "I'll go check out the Verdant Plains with you Flame Prince, Marshall you and Marci can search through the Marshmallowy Meadows. Break!"

They each went towards their assigned areas to search for Fionna. Marceline and Marshall passed by Lord Monochromicorn's house, Marceline asked, "So how's Ice Queen, have you had any luck with jolting her memory?"

"Not really, I mean, like, she's knows I'm her old friend and everything, but other than that she doesn't remember anything else. What about the Ice King, anything?"

"No same here… Dad says, 'Hi.'"

"'Kay" Marshall turned his head so his sister couldn't see the anger on his face.

Marceline stopped flying to land on the ground, Marshall wanted to keep flying, but he knew his sister too well to think that she would ever drop the subject and leave it at that. Marshall eventually stopped as well and reluctantly turned back to stand in front of his sister; he was looking off to the side with his head bent down.

"How can you even stand to see him?" He spit through his teeth with his eyes closed, holding back tears.

"Marshall, I know… I know he just left us by ourselves after the War without any idea if he was even alive or not, but you can at least, like, leave me a message for him or something."

"Mom wouldn't have left." Marshall looked at her with one tear escaping his right eye.

Marceline was definitely not one to give into emotion, or even be near someone who was suffering with emotion, but he is her brother, so she made an exception and decided to give him a quick yet genuine hug.

"Come on let's go, the cliff of the Meadows in right there." Marceline left one arm around her brother, and together they continued to search for Fionna.

**~Z~Z~Z~**

"My gloob Flame Prince you're smokin' up a storm out here." Cake said fanning the air in front of her nose.

"Sorry." He said lowering his flame. "When I am really determined my flame grows larger and I smoke up like a forest fire, but don't worry I won't start a real forest fire. Marshall taught me how to control my flame and the heat I emit; one day I'll finally be able to hold Fionna's hand without hurting her ever again."

"Oh sweetie you're such a gentleman." Cake clasped her hands together. " But for now keep calm and keep the smoke on the down low, 'kay."

A scream unexpectedly filled the air and the two were alert and on their feet, looking here and there to find out where it came from.

"It sounded like Fionna" Cake said.

"Are you sure, it sounded different." Flame Prince inclined his head to listen for another sound.

"Well it's definitely a girl in trouble, let's go investigate." Another scream sounded, but closer this time.

Cake and Flame Prince hastily ran to help Fionna, if it was she. As they carried on they stumbled upon a young boy, about the same age as Fionna, being attacked by the Ice Queen.

"Hold on baby!" Cake called as she ran towards the boy.

Flame Prince commenced to launch fireballs at the Ice Queen; only for her to extinguish every single one the Prince threw at her. Flame Prince saw that his efforts were useless, so he conducted lightning through his fingertips, striking the Queen with his first blow. Cake stood next to her new, unknown ally; "You okay sweetheart?"

"Yeah thanks, and my name's Finn by the way" Finn raised his hands to give her a high-five.

"Heads up!" Cake yelled, grabbing Finn and putting him behind her to shield him.

The Ice Queen had regained consciousness during Finn and Cake's conversation, and immediately started attacking the two by throwing icicles aimed directly at Finn. Cake simply smacked the icicles in the other direction, then enlarged her fist and punched the Ice Queen, which sent her flying into a tree.

"YOU STUPID LITTLE FUR BALL!" The Ice Queen screeched. "I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!"

"Don't call her a 'stupid little fur ball!'" Finn shouted at her, jumping over Cake to kick Ice Queen in the jaw.

Finn's attack on the Ice Queen finally left her unconscious, _now_ she could not bother Finn anymore, at least for now.

"Boy you got some skills!" Cake said giving Finn a fist pump.

"Me, you're the one who's got the real skills!" Finn admired just as Flam Prince reached them. "And you got some major fire-power, dude, literally; how did you learn to do that by the way?"

"Our friend Marshall Lee taught me, the guy's really good when it comes to supernatural abilities."

"Marshall Lee, as in, Marceline the Vampire Queen's brother?"

"Yeah, how do you know him?" Cake asked.

"Because I know Marceline." He replied with a smile and a thumbs-up.

**~*O*~**

_Shortly after Finn's disappearance._

"Geogi gaseo josim, Jake." Lady Rainicorn begged. "Naneun uliga wonhaji anhneun aideulgwa hamkke seongjanghaneaun jigeumgwa gutakkaji abeoji!"

"Don't worry honey I'll be fine," Jake assured his fiancé. "It's you who I'm worried about, but I know you're safe at the Castle. Try to take it easy, okay, I love you."

"Nado dangsin-eul salang Jake." She blew him a kiss, and Jake caught then blushed.

"Hehehe." He giggled.

"Dongsaeng-eul chaj-a idong, god eoduwo jil tende."

"Okay, see ya' babe."

"Agaya, annyeong." Called Lady Rainicorn before resting her head on her hooves.

Jake is now on the steps of the Candy Castle, deciding where he should start to look for Finn. As he was looking he spotted LSP.

"Hay Jake." She said with her hands on both hips. "So how's Finn, like, is he all depressed and everything?"

"Why would he be depressed LSP?" He thought he knew the answer, but asked anyway.

"Well isn't it obvie', Finn was, like, totally in love with PB and it's taken him awhile for him to get over her. I mean, when he was in love with me, he was completely absorbed in my lumps, at least until he taught me that beautiful lumps are actually on the inside. Remember that Jake?"

"Oh yeah I remember." He said thinking back. "You were wearing garbage for clothes. And Finn has a girlfriend, remember, she's Flame Princess?"

LSP scoffed, fluffing her hair lump, "Whatever Jake, I still looked fresh-to-death!"

"Yes you did LSP!" He said trying to be nice.

"Like, oh my Glob, thank you Jake that was, like, so nice of you to say and junk. You're such a doll!"

"Thanks Lumpy Space Princess, well I'll see ya' later, bye LSP!" He waved as he passed her.

"Bubye babe!"

Jake grew bigger and made his way over to the Mystery Mountains since he surprisingly remembered Princess Bubblegum speak of the Loch of Phantoms.

**~Z~Z~Z~**

"_So now what_?" Thought Fionna._ "Do I just, like, wander around until someone helps me?" _Fionna was walking out of the cave clutching her arm, which was still lightly throbbing with a sharp pain. She looked around at the seemingly familiar landscape and spotted the Tree House far away in the distance. "_Thank Glob the Tree House is in the same spot here like it is in Aaa. Where am I though, I totally know I'm not in Aaa anymore._" Fionna was slowly walking through the Safe Path, not really caring if her shoes and socks got soaked; the cool water actually felt nice to her, then she stopped. "Huh?" She observed the area around her and gingerly listened to the sound that seemed to get louder and louder, in fact, whatever it was, it was getting closer. "_What the fluff is that flapping noise_?" To Fionna's surprise, she was simultaneously grabbed by both her shoulders and lifted off the ground; she was flying, but she enjoyed the thrill for just a split second. She looked up to see who had grabbed her just to be sure if he or she was a friend. Far from it! They were most certainly an enemy, and worst of all, they seemed to look silly and crazy… and ridiculous. He had a long blue tunic, a long white beard, and a golden crown with three rubies encrusted in the three points.

"What's this I see, a princess for me?" The Ice King sang with delight.

"Whoa old man, put me the math down!" Fionna screamed against the wind.

"Aw come on dearie, don't be like that, you will soon be my happy bride!" He seemed to be thrilled by the idea.

"Dude that's pervy, I'm only, like –" Fionna was cut off by a voice from below.

"ICE KING!" Jake shouted while pursuing them. "LET HER GO!"

"How dare you interrupt my future bride when she talking!" Ice King declared. "Now my dear what were you about to say?"

"Uh… oh yeah, I'm only fourteen!" Fionna admitted.

"What!" The Ice King was so shocked he accidently let go of Fionna. "Whoopsies, I've got the dropsies. Oh well, goodbye my used-to-be-fiancé I hope you have a nice life."

Fionna screamed as she fell hundreds of feet, and continued to plummet down to the earth.

"Gotcha!" Jake had shape-shifted his right hand into a huge baseball mitt. "Hey are you okay uh…?"

"Fionna, and yes thank you!" She leaped off his mitt-hand and stood in front of Jake as he shrunk back down to his normal size. "Whoa, geometric you're a Magical Dog, my sister's an Enchanted Cat! Well my adoptive-sister."

"No kidding huh?" He said smiling. "I remember a lot of my old neighbors being Enchanted Cats – hey hold up, you're a human?"

"Uh yeah, why?" she asked.

"My adoptive brother Finn is a human too!" he explained with happiness. "Oh my grob, he'll be so happy to know he's not the only human in Ooo!"

**And so that is the end of Chapter 2 everyone, I hope you enjoyed! I had so mush fun writing for Jake, Ice King, and Lumpy Space Princess; they are some of my favorite characters in the show! Thank you all for reading and please post reviews; chapter 3 is on the way! **

**-**_**Florence M. Welch**_


	3. Chapter 3: Mirror, Mirror On the Wall

**Chapter 3 is here everyone! Thank you all so much for the reviews, they have given me encouragement and advice; please continue to review. :D**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own **_**Adventure Time**_**. **

_**Chapter 3:**_

"_**Mirror, Mirror On the Wall"**_

**~*O*~**

"No kidding huh?" He said smiling. "I remember a lot of my old neighbors being Enchanted Cats – hey hold up, you're a human?"

"Uh yeah, why?" she asked.

"My adoptive brother Finn is a human too!" he explained with happiness. "Oh my grob, he'll be so happy to know he's not the only human in Ooo!"

"Seriously!" Fionna moved closer to him. "I knew it, I knew he was human!"

"You know Finn, when did you see him, I've been looking for him. Could you tell me where he went –"

"The thing is though, he kinda, like, disappeared." Fionna paused when his face dropped. "I mean I know _where _he is, but I can't, like, take you there. I don't even know where I'm at; you know what's weird though is that this place almost looks like Aaa. But, everything here looks like a mirror image of Aaa, sort of like it's reversed, the only thing that's the same here is where my Tree House is."

"I could take you to _my_ Tree House if you'd like so you can check out a holo-map."

"That'll be great, thanks. What's your name by the way?"

"Jake."

"Nice to meet you Jake, you already know my name."

"Yeah, and it's nice to meet you too… Fionna?" she nodded, and then Jake grew bigger. "Well hop on Miss Fionna the Human girl!"

Fionna hopped right on Jake's back and he took off running to the Tree House. For the entire ride to the Tree House, Fionna felt like she was home in Aaa again, and it was like Cake running instead of Jake. As they approached the Tree house, Fionna said, "It looks exactly like my house!" They shrunk back down to his normal size and opened the door for Fionna; she thanked him and walked in. Fionna slowly walked to the living room-kitchen and paused, it was exactly like her house. At that moment she ran through the entire house, stopping in each room to thoroughly examine Finn and Jake's Tree House; Jake stood in the second living room watching Fionna as she ran here and there. Jake decided to look for the holo-map while Fionna took in the sight of the house. He was in his room searching for the holo-map in his dresser, "Someone's late for their video chat!" Jake looked up and saw Beemo perched up on one of the branches of the house.

"Sorry Beemo, now's not the time – hey, she stopped." He perked his ears up.

"Who?"

"Fionna, she's a new friend of mine. She's pretty rad, and get this: she's a human like Finn"

"Hmm… now why does that name sound familiar?" Beemo closed it's eyes to help it think.

"Didn't you hear me? Never mind, I'm gonna go look for her, I just found the holo-map that she needed."

Jake was just about to go downstairs until he saw Fionna on the boat-balcony outside his window.

"Hey Fionna I found that holo-map – you okay?"

"Huh – uh yeah thanks." She said, taking the holo-map. "Hmm… I was right, everything's opposite here… the names are the same though. Oh math, the Candy Kingdom! Jake, do you think you could, like, take me to see Princess Bubblegum?"

"Peebles, how do you know her?" Jake was completely confused at this point.

"She's Gumball's cousin."

"SAY WHAAAAT! Princess Bubblegum has a cousin! Since when did she have a cousin?"

"Well, technically Bubblegum and Gumball are second cousins; Gumball's grandpa was Gumbald, which means Bubblegum is Gumbald's great-niece. So yeah."

"This is a lot to take in, my heads bloopin' hurts!"

"Fionna?" Beemo said from behind Jake.

"Football, what are you doing here?" Fionna asked walking towards it.

"No, I'm Beemo not Football."

"You're the one Football would talk to in the mirror? So you're, like, real and stuff?"

"Of course, you and Cake thought Football was just talking to a reflection, and Finn and Jake thought I was too."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Jake interrupted Beemo. "How the – what the – you can, like, see other worlds or something?"

"Of course, I don't know how, but we do."

"Wait a sec'!" Fionna blurted out and hit her fist against her open hand. "Jake I know exactly who you are, you're _Jake the Dog_. My friend, well _our_ friend, Marceline told me about you before, I didn't even, like, realize who you were because you said you had an adoptive brother! Hey here's an idea: let's go see Marceline maybe she can help us. Oh yeah, you know Marshall right?"

"Marceline's younger twin brother, yeah I do, I mean I just found out today!"

"Oh, well guess what? Marshall and Bubblegum are sort of like a thing now, they're passing around letters and junk!"

"Oh my Grosh, I really think I should lay down for awhile." Jake said just before fainting.

**~*A*~**

"Marshall Lee, as in, Marceline the Vampire Queen's brother?"

"Yeah, how do you know him?" Cake asked.

"Because I know Marceline." He replied with a smile and a thumbs-up.

"It's strange, she's never mentioned you before," Flame Prince speculated. "She has mentioned her friend named Jake the –"

"You know Jake?" Finn grabbed Flame Prince's shoulders, but quickly pulled them away before he could obtain serious burns. "AW SHMOW!"

"Oh Glob, are you okay? I'm so sorry!"

"Naw man that was fault. It's just that Jake's my brother, my adoptive-brother. What were you saying?"

"Huh, Marceline never said anything about Jake having a brother." Flame Prince crossed his arms.

"Weird." Finn was a little hurt that Marceline doesn't talk about _him_ to her friends.

"Anyway, she also talks about her best-friend Princess Bubblegum, apparently Bubblegum is also Marceline's boyfriend's second-cousin."

"PB has a cousin, and Marci has a _boyfriend_; I guess she's over Ash now. Man there's, like, a lot of stuff I don't know about, but I guess it's really not my business. Still though, it would be cool to know."

"Oh don't feel bad sugar-biscuit." Cake patted Finn on the shoulder. "I'm sure they just didn't feel like it was so important to talk about, I mean I have an older sister named Cynthia and an adoptive-sister named Fionna –"

"Hey I know Fionna, does she wear a white bunny hat?"

"Yeah and –"

"Is she human? I have to know because I am too!"

"I thought you were human, and yeah she is! Oh she'll be so thrilled to know there's another human; since she's already met you and all I'm sure she knows by now."

"Wow, another human. You know what's weird though, is that she looks just like me!"

"Hmm… I don't know what to tell you, but right now we should get moving to meet Marci and Marshall before Ice Queen wakes up. Come on sweetie-pie climb on."

Finn climbed on top of the now bigger Cake and the three of them took off to the Candy Kingdom.

**~Z~Z~Z~**

Finn, Cake, and Flame Prince finally arrived to the Candy Castle and were climbing up the stairs until Finn realized, "Hey I just noticed this place is, like, a reversed version of Ooo; no wonder I got lost in the Forest of Trees, I thought it would be the same as it is in Ooo. Would have been nice if I'd figured that out earlier!"

"Finn, what the hey are you doing here!" Marceline said coming from behind them. "How did you even get here in the freakin' first place?"

"Well I was calling you but you flew faster so I fallowed you into the Cave of Mirrors, but I got pulled in by the Ice Queen and got chased around by her until Cake and Flame Prince saved me. And also I met Fionna, who's a human like me!"

"Oh Grob!" Marceline slapped her forehead. "Look Finn I have a reason why I didn't tell you there was another human if that's what your upset about."

"Hecks yeah I'm upset, but –" Marceline grabbed Finn and put her hand over his mouth.

"Look I didn't tell you about Fionna because… me and Marshall think that… _he's_ back, I mean like, back, but we don't know for sure! So please understand that for the sake of the world we couldn't loose both of our greatest heroes!"

She let go of Finn, "Oh Glob Marceline, I didn't know it was like that, sorry."

"Don't worry about it kiddo." She smiled at him.

**~*O*~**

"So do you really think this will work, or is even necessary, uh?" Fionna asked, cautiously leaning away from the unconscious Jake.

"You can just call me Flame Princess." She didn't answer Fionna though.

Flame Princess slowly and carefully poked her flaming finger against Jake's butt and quickly pulled it away.

"AHHHHHH!" Jake screamed, running around in a circle. "OH GLOB, OH GLOB, OH GLOB!"

"Fionna now!" Beemo shouted and Fionna grabbed Jake. "Don't worry Jake I have that Cyclops' tear with me."

Beemo put a drop of the Cyclops's tear on Jake's butt; he felt instant relief. Fionna let go of Jake since he was not in any danger of jumping off the balcony, not that he would get hurt.

"Thanks Beemo and Flame Princess… I guess." Jake said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"No biggy." She laughed then became serious. "Oh and Fionna already told me about Finn, so…"

"Gee nice to know you two have already introduced yourselves." Jake was a little upset Flame Princess burned him.

"Oh come on Jake, I barely touched you, I'm sorry I didn't think it would hurt that bad!"

Jake grumbled, "Whatever."

"Okay so can we go see Princess Bubblegum now?" Fionna asked.

"Yeah let's go, comin' FP?" Jake asked.

"Sure."

Flame Princess and Princess Bubblegum were actually on good terms now. Bubblegum personally visited Flame Princess' home and apologized for her father having locked her up. Apparently Princess Bubblegum had only asked Flame King to keep Flame Princess within the borders of the Fire Kingdom, but misunderstood and, unbeknownst to Bubblegum, kept her in a prison. Flame Princess entirely understood, knowing her father to be so ignorant, and forgave Princess Bubblegum. Bubblegum felt so ashamed for not having known of Flame Princess' situation in the Fire Kingdom she often visited her and the two became good friends; the same went for Prince Gumball and Flame Prince.

**~Z~Z~Z~**

"Hey Peebles!" Jake and Flame Princess shouted together. "Hey Jake and Flame Princess… and Fionna the Human girl? But how did you… it's not possible!"

"Um, well here I am!" Fionna made jazz hands. "And it was an accident but it's a long story."

"Oh of course, and forgive me for behaving so rudely I was just shocked and am delighted that you are here! It is a privileged to finally meet the great she-warrior of Aaa!"

"Thank you, it's awesome to meet you too Princess Bubblegum the cousin of Prince Gumball, and the, uh… you know what, of Marshall Lee the Vampire King!"

"Oh now cut it out it's not like that!" Bonnie blushed deep pink.

"Yet." Fionna nudged Bonnie with her elbow.

"Shall we all go up to my room and sit by the fire this nice evening?" She said and led the way.

"She's in Princess mode." Jake whispered to Flame Princess.

"We are ladies after all." Flame Princess defended.

"Okay so here's the problem," Fionna began when they had finally been seated in Bubblegum's room, "I was fighting with the Ice Queen until I got knocked into some portal in the Cave of Mirrors at the Loch of Phantoms. After I went through I bumped into Finn who's a human just like me – but then the Ice Queen grabbed him and the portal closed before I could save him. While I was wandering around the Ice King got me, but then Jake saved me, then I met Flame Princess, and here we are now. Huh, I guess it's not a really long story, unless you add all the details, but whatever."

"Hmm." Bubblegum was thinking. "Well I could try to create something to open the portal, though, it would be much easier if Marceline was here to open it. We need magic and have none because Marceline is in Aaa with Finn probably; we definitely don't want to ask the Ice King for help, but I guarantee that will be our final option if all else fails. By the time I think of and construct an invention we just might miss the next full moon since that is when the portal is able to be opened by magic-users."

"We could ask that Tree Witch or that Donut Witch if they could help us." Jake suggested.

"No the Tree Witch might sit on you again and the Donut Witch would strip you of your powers since you knocked her cane over."

"Oh yeah I forgot." Jake laughed.

"Of course you did." Flame Princess teased.

"We still have time!" Fionna said standing up. "The day's not even over yet we can still make it; who knows if Marceline isn't waiting for us at the portal on the other side!"

"Unfortunately Fionna," Bubblegum solemnly said, "Aaa is a day ahead of us and the portal cannot be opened from _there_."

Fionna plopped in her chair and stared at nothing; she felt hopeless.

"Don't worry Fionna it's not so bad." Jake tried to comfort her. "I mean, so you'll be in Ooo for a month, but that's okay!"

"No it's not that, it's just –" Fionna hesitated. "I overheard Marshall and Marceline say something about '_him_' once, but I had no idea what they were talking about. But whoever '_he_' is, it didn't sound too good."

Fionna looked at Bubblegum who looked as confused as she did, and also worried.

"_What could Marceline possibly keep secret from me_?" thought Bubblegum.

"Come on let's go." Bubblegum said as she stood up.

"Where are we going?" Flame Princess asked.

"To the Loch of Phantoms," she explained, "I don't know why, but I think we should just go there and wait until something happens. Jake would you like to stay here with lady?"

"I'll go with you guys, but let me see Lady first." He left.

**~Z~Z~Z~**

Princess Bubblegum, Flame Princess, Jake, and Fionna had just crossed the Safe Path of the Loch of Phantoms and were now entering the Cave. Flame Princess' radiance helped guide the four through the cave. Eventually they reached the Mirror.

"So we just, like, wait here?" Fionna asked Bubblegum.

"I believe so."

A voice echoed from behind them, "Hey, hey, hey!"

"Ice King!" They all shouted.

**~*A*~**

Marshall Lee and Marceline; Finn and Cake, and Flame Prince all entered the Candy Castle and waited for Prince Gumball in the castle foyer. Marceline and Marshall were whispering to each other with their backs turned; Finn and Cake knew they should not listen but they continued to try, but the two vampires were just too quiet for either of them to hear. Finn looked over at Flame Prince to find him staring out the window by himself; Finn wanted to know a few things and decided now was the best opportunity.

"Hey umm…" Finn didn't actually ask his name.

"You can just call me Flame Prince." He said. "Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself."

"Don't worry about it – did you say Flame Prince?" he asked. "Do you know a Flame Princess?"

"No I don't. But that's not really what you wanted to ask me?"

"Oh right… my girlfriend is from where you're from: the Fire Kingdom. I remember you said earlier that Marshall Lee was teaching you how to use your abilities, has he ever taught how to, like, control your heat or whatever?"

"You want the same thing as I do: to touch the one you love without hurting her – in your case without being hurt and having _her_ be the one to blame herself. Yes he is actually, but it takes a lot of practice; I am sure _she_ will have better luck than me because she is a girl. Girls of the Fire Kingdom tend to be calmer than guys. I hope for myself and you, that some day, your Flame Princess will be able to touch you, and I Fionna."

"You and Fionna, seriously? Wow that's so weird how I'm dating a girl from the Fire Kingdom and she's dating a guy from the Fire Kingdom. We have a lot in common."

"That is strange." Flame Prince smiled at Finn who smiled back.

"You're pretty mature, like, for a kid."

"Thanks."

"Hello everyone, I am sorry to have kept you waiting." Gumball said as he walked through the doors.

Marceline flew over to Gumball and into his open arm to passionately kiss him.

"Ha-ha, weird." Finn said to himself and tilted his head.

"Finn the Human it is nice to meet you!" Gumball welcomed while walking over to Finn.

"You too Prince Gumball." Finn shook his hand. "Okay so here's the problem, I was fallowing Marceline to the Loch of Phantoms so I could – oh yeah, Marceline, Peebles asked me to give these letters to you."

Finn took out the two letters and gave them to Marceline; she looked at both of them and then gave one to Marshall and the other to Gumball. Gumball put his in his coat pocket, but Marshall quickly opened his to read. As Marshall read his letter he smiled and giggled after he was finished.

"So, like, I was in the Cave of Mirrors when I got knocked over by Fionna who's a human just like me, but then out of nowhere this psychotic Ice Queen chick pulled me through a portal and into this world! Then she started chasing me because I kicked her in the face, and she's like, 'I'm gonna kill you, blah!' So what I did then was run into the Forest of Trees, but then I got lost… (breathes) because I know the forest so well in Ooo or whatever. While I was lost Cake and Flame Prince here saved me from that whack-nut; Cake was all like, 'Don't mess with me Ice Queen'; and Flame Prince was like, 'Heads up, zap'; and I'm like, 'Yeah what they said!" It was flipping' awesome!"

Finn was catching his breath and Gumball just stared at him with amazement for having completed an entire story in fewer than two breathes. Gumball was about to say something but became lost in thought, he looked at Marceline and her brother.

"I think we should go back to the Loch of Phantoms, and just wait there for awhile." Gumball looked back at Finn.

"Oh Gumball I don't have a good feeling about this, my tales frizzin' up again!" Cake looked at her tail.

"I don't either." Marshall admitted.

"It might not sound like a good idea, but I really think we should go." Everyone just nodded at Gumball.

**~Z~Z~Z~**

"Now what?" Finn asked Gumball when they were in front of the Mirror.

"I have no idea, but hey it's worth a shot by waiting here." Gumball smiled at Finn.

"Well everyone might as well sit around me to keep warm, who knows how long we'll be here." Flame Prince suggested.

"Oh well lookie here!" An irritating voice said from behind them. "It's one big happy reunion!"

"Ice Queen?" They all groaned.

"I was called here so shut your yaps!" She commanded.

"But by who?" Marshall asked, slowly walking up to her. "Are you sure it's not those voices you were telling me about?"

"Of course not – at least I don't think so, I don't know… look, all I know is that I was called here by an _evil presence_."

"_Okay_." Marceline said.

"Step aside, step aside, and let me see what I can do." The Ice Queen moved past the gang to get a better look at the Mirror. "Hmm… yes, yes I see… mmm of course!"

"What is it?" Finn went to go stand by her. "Do you really think you can open it?"

"Huh? Oh! No I can't, but um maybe I can…"

Ice Queen used her magic to form a thin layer of ice on the surface of the Mirror.

"Oh dear it seems I've frozen it solid, so instead I think I'll just –"

**~*O*~**

"Step aside, step aside, and let me see what I can do." The Ice King moved past the gang to get a better look at the Mirror. "Hmm… yes, yes I see… mmm oh, okay!"

"What, what?" Fionna went to go stand by him. "Do you really think you can open it?"

"Huh? Oh! No I can't, but um maybe I can…"

Ice King used his magic to form a thin layer of ice on the surface of the Mirror.

"Oops I think I may have frozen it solid, so to save time I'll just –"

Both the Ice King and the Ice Queen smashed the Mirror with an ice lightning-bolt; shards of glass flew everywhere. At that moment a great force erupted from the shattered Mirror and expanded throughout the entire land of both Ooo and Aaa. The two great heroes of Ooo stared at the two great heroes of Aaa within one land they each vowed to protect!

"That's it, seriously?" Marceline asked rhetorically, leaning her elbow on Marshall's shoulder.

"I know, right!" Marshall said, crossing his arms. "Man, that was lame."

**That is the end of Chapter 3 ladies and gentleman; Chapter 4 is coming soon after New Years! Thank you so much for reading, please review or continue to review! Happy New Years to you all, God bless, I hope you all have an amazing time this coming year! :D ;P**

_**-Florence M. Welch**_


	4. Chapter 4: Heeeere's Evil!

**Hello everyone and here comes the new year of 2013, I hope your New Years Day will be positively momentous for you all! Thank you all so much for your support in this story, I am truly touched! This is Chapter 4, please continue to review and as always enjoy! :D**

**Author's note:**** The sign, "~*U*~", means United.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own **_**Adventure Time**_**.**

_**Chapter 4:**_

"_**Heeeere's Evil!"**_

**~*U*~**

"That's it, seriously?" Marceline asked rhetorically, leaning her elbow on Marshall's shoulder.

"I know, right!" Marshall said, crossing his arms. "Man, that was lame."

"Actually it wasn't just that," Bubblegum explained; "I believe the reason the portal permanently opened was because both the Ice King and Queen used their magic at the same time. Also they both have power over ice, so the unity of two of the same powers attempting to activate the portal broke the line that once divided Ooo and Aaa. Both our lands are united as it once was!"

"So what you're basically saying," Marshall said as he flew towards Bonnie; "is that if Ice Queen had, like, tried to open the portal with another magic user having power over, let's say earth, then the portal wouldn't have opened?"

"It might have opened, but who knows if it would have either done damage or good."

Marshall Lee and Bubblegum had not realized they were leaning inches away from each other; they quickly turned away and blushed!

"How the zip did our lands become divided anyways?" Fionna asked.

"Umm…" Bubblegum composed herself; "According to my Great-Uncle Gumbald, the land of Ooo and Aaa were split after the Great Battle between Billy the Hero and the Lich. Apparently before the amazing Billy defeated that terrible Lich, he had time to curse the land! Half of the population and land disappeared without a trace; no one noticed due to a side effect from the curse, which made everyone forget. Uncle Gumbald wasn't insane after all, he was just one of the few who remembered besides Marci, Marshall, and the Ice King and Queen! It makes sense now! And I remembered Gumball being my cousin when we met for the first time."

"Hey wouldn't that make your Great-Uncle Gumbald, like, really old?" Finn asked.

"Well he wasn't actually there when the Great Battle happened, he just had visions of what happened; which is why we though he was insane, but he is old."

"Hey our Dad said something about the curse too." Marceline added to the last topic. "He said something about, 'Our world and their world being one, but separated.' I still don't really understand that, old people talk I guess. The reason I asked him was because I found Marshall in Aaa and I didn't know why he was there and not with me in Ooo! Marshall and I remembered each other because we were both in the Nightosphere when the Lich, like, made the curse."

"At least Dad kept his distance while we were there!" Marshall spat through his teeth. "When me and Marci finally left the Nightosphere, we were separated again."

"Again like the last time?" Ice Queen asked.

Marshall flew to the Ice Queen and put his hands on her shoulders, "Betty, do you remember now? Remember the war, and how you tried to help me find Marci and my Mom?"

"I – I believe so…" Betty put her hand on her forehead. "And I remember I was looking for someone as well… someone I loved, but I don't remember their face."

"Me… it was me!" The Ice King went to Betty. "Marci, I remember now, I remember! You were searching for your brother and mother and you were crying for your father, but he wasn't there. I lost myself before I could help you, I am so sorry my dear girl!"

"Mr. Petrikov!" Marceline flew over to Simon and embraced him. "I knew you would remember someday."

"Simon?" Betty asked. "Simon, your eyes are brown again! Oh, I've missed those beautiful, warm, brown eyes of yours."

Betty stood in front of Simon Petrikov to put her hand on his cheek, and for once in both their lives they felt warm. Their skin slowly faded to their natural human shade. Betty's hair and eyebrows became shorter while turning back to her strawberry blond hair. Simon's beard disappeared and his hair was dark again. The two embraced, and then kissed each for they had not done so for years.

"So…" Betty asked; her voice was no longer irritating. "Is the wedding still on?"

"Of course my dear princess!" He kissed her forehead.

"Whoa Finn, are you crying man?" Jake asked.

"It's just so algebraic dude!" Finn cried. "Hey why did they go crazy?"

"Because the crown and tiara were only trying to protect them from the Mushroom War." Gumball explained. "But now that they're with each other again and safe, the crowns no longer feel the need to keep their memories away from them. If they had remembered each other during the War, they might have been distracted from survival, I guess."

At this moment there was happiness that filled the air, but it would soon be cut short by the impending doom that awaited them.

**~Z~Z~Z~**

_Far away in the Forest of the talking animals_

A small waving snail slowly crawled to an opening in the Forest, it looked one way then the other. An old satchel appeared behind the snail out of thin air; it reached into the bag and took out the ancient _Enchiridion_. The snail opened the book and with it's mind flipped the pages to find it's desired spell. It whispered the spell, and from the small little creature, the great and terrible Lich emerged.

"Thank you small creature." Said the Lich, picking up Waving Snail. "I could not have fulfilled my destiny in destroying all life without your help, and for that I shall reward you and allow you to live."

"Uh, your welcome, I guess!" Waving Snail waved as the Lich set him on the ground. "Well goodbye!"

"Farewell little one!" The Lich looked up stared at the land. "Now it is time for me to annihilate all living things and –"

"Oh wait, do you think you could, you know, give me a heads start before you destroy everything and stuff."

"Absolutely I do owe you that!" The Lich watched Waving Snail as he crawled away.

"Goodbye!" Waving Snail said.

"Goodbye!" The Lich said, waving back.

"Goodbye!"

Waving Snail continued to slowly crawl away from the Lich, the Lich was in a bit of a hurry and asked, "Excuse me little one, but would you mind moving more quickly?"

"Oh yeah, sure thing!" Waving Snail barely seemed to be moving still.

The Lich sighed and then said, "How about this small snail, I shall go a mile East while you continue West, therefore allowing me to finally cause devastation."

"That sounds great, well goodbye then!" Waving Snail waved once more and carried on.

"Goodbye little one!" the Lich waved back.

"Goodbye!"

The Lich levitated off the ground and began his journey East, leaving a trail of death behind him. Waving Snail turned back to watch the Lich fly away.

"What a kind, evil Sorcerer!" Waving Snail turned back and went West.

**~Z~Z~Z~**

"PB, are you okay?" Flame Princes asked in concern.

"I saw him!" Bubblegum gasped, falling to her knees. "He's here! He's alive!"

"The Lich?" Marshall went over to Bonnie to help her up.

"Yes!"

"We need to go to the Nightosphere," Marceline said; "my dad might be able to help us, we can't all fight him by ourselves!"

"But Marci –" Marshall objected.

"Just don't talk to him if you don't want to see him, but right now we have bigger problems!"

"To the Nightosphere then?" Jake asked Marceline.

"Yep."

**~Z~Z~Z~**

Simon and Betty decided to go to the Candy Kingdom with Princess Bubblegum and Prince Gumball, while Marceline and Marshall Lee; Finn and Jake; Fionna and Cake, and Flame Prince and Princess traveled to Marceline and Marshall's house in Red Rock Pass. While they travelled they noticed that the land was familiar to all of them somehow; it looked like Ooo, yet it also looked like Aaa.

When the eight arrived at Marceline and Marshalls house, the two Vampires opened the doorway to the Nightosphere. "Home, sweet home." Marshall sighed. As usual the Nightosphere was in utter chaos, just the way Hunson Abadeer liked it. Marceline glanced at her brother, but he was looking away from her again. They entered the Nightosphere and made their way to Hunson Abadeer's castle; this time they would not have to wait two weeks to see Abadeer because Marshall Lee and Marceline were there. The Vampire twins led the gang to a path that went around the eternal waiting line; there was a dead-end at the end of the path. Before anyone could begin to complain, Marceline held up on finger to cut them off, she then spoke a command and the wall opened like a door.

"Everyone thinks this path leads to a dead-end, but really it's a secret door." Marceline explained.

They entered the secret door, which led to an unbelievably high staircase; the two humans groaned together.

"Aw what, we've gotta climb _that_?" Finn cried.

"Don't be such a baby!" Jake teased. "Me and Cake will stretch you and Fionna up; Marceline and Marshall will just fly, and the Flame kids can just run up the stairs, they move really fast."

Within two minutes the gang was up the stairs, and were met by another door. This door luckily did not lead to another unbelievably high staircase; instead there was a hall on the other side. Marceline said, "This hallway leads to the main foyer, I'm pretty sure our Dad knows we're comin'." Eventually they all made it to the foyer, and just as Marceline said, Hunson Abadeer was waiting for them.

"Hey Kids, what a great surprise!" Hunson opened his arms, but neither of his children went to hug him. "I guess we have some catching up to do?"

"Yes we do." Marshall said harshly.

**That is the end of Chapter 4 everyone, there were some pretty shocking secrets in this Chapter! I hope you enjoyed, please review. Happy New Years everyone, God bless! :D **

_**-Florence M. Welch**_


	5. Chapter 5: Their Heroes

**Hello everyone, welcome to the New Year of 2013; I hope you all had a wonderfully, memorable New Year's Day! Here is Chapter 5 of **_**Adventurers United!**_** please continue to review and as I always wish for you: enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own **_**Adventure Time**_**.**

_**Chapter 5:**_

"_**Their Heroes"**_

"Hey Kids, what a great surprise!" Hunson opened his arms, but neither of his children went to hug him. "I guess we have some catching up to do?"

"Yes we do." Marshall said harshly.

"Well, first things first," he continued; "Finn and Fionna need a weapon of tremendous and mighty dynamism, correct?"

"Yeah, but Marry's dagger broke when the Lich got his hands on it!" Fionna reminded Hunson.

"And Billy's gauntlet was shattered by the Lich!" Finn added.

"Okay, okay you two," Hunson raised his hands to them; "now don't get your yummy souls up in a wad! Fortunately I happen to have a grand abundance of munitions, but your pure little souls can't possibly handle such tools of _mass destruction and evil_! So really I have nothing for you, so… yeah, sorry."

"You seriously have nothing for them!" Marshall was ticked off now. "We came all this way just to see _you_ and there's no way you can freakin' help us! Of course I didn't really expect you to care about what happens to Ooo and Aaa because your evil-ass will be safe here!"

Marshall stormed off onto the balcony, looking down at all the normal, daily chaos below of the Nightosphere. Marceline went over to him but was stopped by Hunson before Marshall would notice her approach.

"I'll handle it sweetie," her father assured her, then to everyone said: "I'll give more info on how you can defeat the Lich, but right now I really need to take care of this. Make yourselves at home everyone; Marceline maybe you can take em' all up to your room to play or something."

"Dad, I'm a thousand years old." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Oops sorry baby, but you'll always be my little girl though!" Hunson grinned at her.

She smiled back, "Yeah, whatever dad. Come on guys let's go."

Marceline led the rest of the gang to her room, while Hunson walked out onto the balcony with his son. Marshall was leaning on the railing, Hunson hesitantly laid his hand on his shoulder, but as he expected Marshall violently shook his father's hand off.

"Save it Dad, your just wasting your time!" Marshall said this through clenched teeth.

"I can _make_ time for you, you're my son." Abadeer leaned on the railing next to Marshall. "Look kiddo, I know I should have been there to help you two in the aftermath of the nuc-bomb explosion, believe me I had no idea at the time. It broke my heart when I had to leave the two of you and your Mom; it was a sacrifice I had to make to save you all when the bomb did hit! I had no knowledge of _when_ the bomb would hit, I just knew it was comin'. When the Lich came to me –"

"The Lich!" Marshall looked at his father in shock. "What does the Lich have anything to do with what happened; are you just saying this to mess with my head?

"No, why would you think that?" Hunson was taken aback by Marshall's accusation. "The Lich came to me to strike a deal with me when I first met your mother: my soul for the survival of your mother and any children we had together, that meant you son, including your sister!"

"What happened to Mom though, how come _she_ didn't survive?"

"I have no idea what happened to your mother, and I thought it would be best not to question the Lich about why he didn't save her. After I found you and Marci… I was so relieved to discover both of you alive, and more so that you stayed strong and endured the trauma you faced; the two of you get that strength from your Mom."

Hunson smiled at the thought of his wife, he turned his head to his son who was silently crying. He took the opportunity to finally reach out to his son and hug him, and for the first time in over a millennia Marshall hugged back. Marceline had been eavesdropping on their conversation, she smiled knowing her brother and father had finally reconciled.

"Do you know what I miss most about her?" Hunson asked his son, Marshall shook his head no. "I miss her laugh, it was so contagious you couldn't help at least smiling; I miss how she always seemed to know whenever you had a bad day; and I miss how happy she was when she was with you and Marci, your Mom always told me that she felt like she was on top of the world when she was around you both. Everyday I still see her when I look at you Marshall, and Marci; both of you have her smile, her eyes, and her laugh, you two certainly inherited her singing voice!"

Marshall was uncontrollably sobbing like a child by this time and upstairs Marceline had left the others to cry in private.

"I'm so sorry Dad, I had no idea!" Marshall managed to chock. "I had no idea, I had no…"

Abadeer hugged his son tighter while Marshall soaked his Dad's coat with tears. Marceline had found a closet in her Dad's room to cry in so no one would accidently walk in on her sobbing her feelings out, but of course someone did hear.

"Marceline, you okay babe?" Jake kindly asked, slowly opening the door.

"Yeah Jake thanks, you should go back to the others you don't have to see this." Marceline was slightly embarrassed. "How did you find me anyways?"

"I'm a dog, I know when someone is sad and feely." Jake smiled at her. "Also I wanted to tell you that I know exactly how you feel, we all do. Finn and me lost both our parents and so did Fionna and Cake. Obviously we don't know what you and Marshall had to go through after that Mushroom War, but we do know how it feels to loose a parent at least. I hope that helps you to know that you can talk to any of us at anytime or whatever."

"Thanks Jake, I really appreciate you telling me this."

"No problem." Jake got up to walk out the door, but turned back and asked: "Hey what does 'ass' mean, is that another language or something?"

"Oh no it isn't it's a cuss word actually so don't start saying that around Finn. A long time ago people used to talk differently than we do now, so yeah, don't start cussing like people back in the day."

Jake chuckled then left Marceline by herself again, Marceline felt tired of being isolated and decided to catch up with Jake; the two of them walked back to the others, closer as friends than they already were.

**~Z~Z~Z~ **

"Okay so now that everything's settled," Hunson began; "we may continue with our discussion on how to destroy the Lich. Finn and Fionna I want you to take this vial, if you are unable to kill the Lich then you must throw this in the Lich's Well of Power."

"What is it though?" Fionna asked taking the vial.

"It's a star, wish upon it! The two of you can make a wish now, and it will remember it until you finally use it. When the two of you have made your wish then it will turn blue, then as I just said it will be granted as soon as you throw it in the Well of Power."

"Well Fionna let's make a wish." Finn said.

"Wait!" Hunson exclaimed. "Remember you cannot tell anyone your wish or it won't work, only you two may know. Remember this too: as soon as you throw the star into the Well, the Lich will know what your wish is and try to change it."

"Got it, ready to wish Fionna?" Finn asked her.

"Yeah let's do it!"

Finn and Fionna went to Hunson's library to discuss what their wish would be.

"Why don't we just wish that we stop the Lich before he even came to Earth!" Fionna suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we wish to go back before the Mushroom War started, and we destroy the Lich before he has a chance to destroy anything."

"But that happened a thousand years ago, we won't live to see Ooo or Aaa."

"Actually there might not even be an Ooo or Aaa, but Marshall and Marceline will be there."

"They'll be little kids though."

"Okay how about this: we wish for me, you, and all of our friends to live in the same day and age as Marceline and Marshall, and that the Mushroom War will never happen, which means the Lich won't exist."

"But what about our home?"

Fionna sighed, "Yeah I'll miss this place too, but hey, everyone will be human."

"That's true, and we could still have adventures without ever having to worry about the Lich!"

"Totally!"

Finn and Fionna made their wish together, and the star turned blue, they were ready to be rid of the Lich once and for all! They both ran to the others after making their wish, Hunson Abadeer had a worried look on his face when they were in the foyer again.

"I think it's time you all leave," Abadeer said gravely: "it would be best if you left to find the Lich now. Oh, before I forget, Finn and Fionna the two of you need to speak with Billy and Marry the Heroes."

"But Billy's dead!" Finn said.

"And so is Marry!" Fionna added.

"They are alive in spirit, and you both know how to contact them." Abadeer said.

"Oh no you mean –" Finn was about to ask.

"We need to go to the beach and summon our deepest fear to see them?" Fionna completed Finn's question.

"That's right!" Hunson winked at them.

Finn and Fionna groaned together while Marceline summoned a portal for them al to exit the Nightosphere; the humans quickly jumped through the portal with Flame Prince and Princess right behind them.

"Hold on kids!" Cake and Jake called.

Marceline and Marshall were still with their father, both were suspicious about what Abadeer said a few moments ago.

"What is it you need to do?" Marshall asked him.

"I can't tell you," Abadeer looked out the window; "but you two really need to leave. I love you guys so much."

Hunson hugged his two children.

"Dad what's going on?" Marceline asked, worried.

"Go now!" Hunson pleaded.

Marshall and Marceline hesitated, and then fallowed the others; Hunson Abadeer quickly went to his office to sit at his desk. He opened a book and leaned back in his chair with his feet on his desk, looking as if he had been reading in his office for quiet some time. To Abadeer's anticipation a green flame emerged from the floor, illuminating the entire room; when the flame ceased the Lich stood tall at the doors of Hunson's office. Abadeer remained at ease as usual.

"Hunson Abadeer, it has been too long!" Said he Lich.

"Yes it has!" Hunson smiled and took his feet off the desk and put his book down. "Is there anything in particular you need?"

"Certainly, if memory serves me right our bargain is not yet complete, and you know what it is I seek my dear Abadeer: the Nightosphere Amulet give it to me!"

"What exactly do you intend on using the Amulet for if I may ask?"

"Obviously Abadeer I am going to destroy all life with it, _all life_, my powers are somewhat drained and I need a powerful source of Dark Magic to help me. You already know of your fate I am sure; you have been of great service to me Hunson Abadeer, but your services are no longer required."

"We had a deal: you would keep my children alive –"

"I meant that your children would survive the War, I was very specific, apparently there was a misunderstanding! It matters not right now, give me the Amulet Abadeer!"

"Very well then, but I am not loosing my life or my kids without a fight!" Abadeer proclaimed, shifting to his monstrous form.

"Oh you stupid fool, you cannot win against me!"

"Maybe, but I'll die trying!"

Hunson Abadeer made the first attack.

**~Z~Z~Z~ **

It was sunrise when our heroes reached the beach, and it would probably be the last time the son would rise over Ooo and Aaa, maybe! Marshall Lee and Marceline stood underneath Jake and Cake who both had shape-shifted into large umbrellas, Flame Prince and Princess were enjoying turning the sand into abstract glass sculptors, Finn and Fionna stood just beyond the reach of the waves. Finn and Fionna frequently stared at the ominous waves that seemed to be rolling closer and closer to them after each wave and at each other.

"This is might take a while." Cake warned quietly to Marshall and Marceline.

"Yeah, one of you two Vamps' should probably do something." Jake recommended.

The two Vampire twins looked at each other and smiled because they both had the same brilliantly cruel idea; they both snuck behind the two humans and pushed them into the water! Though the water barley went past their ankles, the two heroes shrieked like little girls, _both_ of them I might add in case if you did not catch that the first time! The twins were on the floor howling, ignoring the fact that they had dropped their "umbrellas" and were now howling in pain. Jake and Cake immediately shielded their sunlight-sensitive friends, which initially led to the immediate recovery of our two favorite Vampires. That is what they get for being so mean even though it was somewhat hilarious to the others. Suddenly Finn and Fionna's stomach rumbled and then Billy and Marry materialized from their bellybuttons. It was very strange.

"Finn, how's it going?" Billy asked in his adorable lisp.

"I'm great now that you're here!" Finn's eyes seemed to sparkle as he answered his hero.

"And you Fionna I am sure are well?" Marry asked in her overly proper tone.

"Shmow yeah!" Fionna shouted in excitement as she gave Marry a fist bump.

"We understand the Lich has come back from the dead." Billy began. "And also that you both need help in trying to ultimately and epically defeat the Lich!"

"Yep!" the humans said.

"We will and can help you," said Marry; "but there is no weapon we can give you to smite the Lich."

"That's okay, they've got a star!" Jake informed Billy and Marry.

"Yeah, it's the back-up plan!" Flame Prince added.

"Well in that case," Billy continued; "we will just give you some motivational words. No matter how bleak and dark the days may seem, remember that it is always darkest before the dawn. A true hero pays no attention to how much destruction an enemy has already caused, and leaves them to cause more in the future because the hero believes there is no point in trying anymore. A true hero also does not fight his or her enemies to cast them down for personal glory, but casts them down in righteous fury for having endangered the lives of those they love. And finally a true hero never gives up when they are not dead, physically. Finn and Fionna the Humans, you are our greatest heroes and we solute you for always having protected our lands and people with honest righteousness. Now our world is in danger of being annihilated, you must prove that good does ultimately triumph over evil, for you have done so numerous times already! This case is no different unless you treat it as such, a thought like that will eventually lead to your downfall. We all have faith in you two heroes of Ooo and Aaa, and we will continue to have faith even after the end!"

Billy and Marry smiled at Finn and Fionna and then vanished in the breeze; the two humans looked back at their friends who were still in awe of Billy's speech.

"Let's go kick the Lich King's butt!" Fionna shouted.

The seven others unanimously shouted their agreements and made their way to the Candy Kingdom to prepare for battle!

**Well that is the end of Chapter 5 everyone, as always I hoped you enjoyed; Chapter 6 will be published soon, which shall conclude **_**this**_** epic adventure of Part 1! REMEMBER: there are ****three parts**** to this series! Please review and continue to review **_**Adventurers United!**_

_**-Florence M. Welch**_


	6. Chapter 6: When You Wish Upon A Star

**Hello again everyone sorry it took so long, here is Chapter 6, which very long and is the final chapter of Part 1 of **_**Adventurers United!**_** This chapter is filled with the right amount of romance, suspense, action, tragedy, and humor, which ends in a shocking twist! ENJOY! :D**

**Author's Note:**** This chapter contains some strong language and sexual-reference. **

**Disclaimer****: I do not own **_**Adventure Time**_**.**

_**Chapter 6:**_

"_**When You Wish Upon a Star"**_

**~*C*~**

As I said before my little cheery balasoms you're in for a treat and do I ever steer you wrong, well actually I never "steered" you to anything really; now this the grand event-part of our preview that is by far my most bestest, favorite part of the entire thing-show! During this part of the tale we will finally see our favorite heroes battle the conniving Sorcerer the Lich, a battle which will determine the fate of the entire zullemon world and all those who inhabited it and will most undoubtedly leave you completely speechless with shock and utter amazement! Okay well so, here it is my jarwinistic cobameeses the final chapter of the beginning of this tale! My goodearest it's semi-midnight, I had not noticed how late it really was until now; oh well we'll just continue our feature anyhows! Perhaps we can do and all-night movie night; we'll decide after this movie. Oh this is most certainly, without a doubternally the best time for snacks and goodies, if you can you should get some treats for this epic-ness-nessy finale ahahaha! Well here we go, let's continue!

**~Z~Z~Z~**

"Oh my Glob," LSP sang; "I am, like, so lumpin' smexy in alternate universe form; how come I have, like, never heard of you before if there was, like, a secret portal to your dimension?"

"Well PG was saying something about, like," Lumpy Space Prince explained; "our dimension and your dimension, like, being the same dimension a long lumpin' time ago or whatever, so yeah, like, I guess we were all just separated and stuff."

Prince Gumball walked to the other couch in the Tea Room to tell his cousin, "I think it's kind of sad that Lumpy Space _Princess_ has a masculine valley-girl voice, but Lumpy Space Prince has a feminine valley-boy voice. It's sort of ironic don't you think?"

"Uhh… yeah it is actually!" Bubblegum raised one eyebrow.

At that moment Finn, Fionna, and the rest of the gang barged into the Tea Room; Gumball stood yet Bubblegum remained seated.

"So how'd it go," LSPrince asked; "did you all have fun?"

"Well we mainly talked about how to save the world from flat out destruction," Flame Princess said sarcastically; "but other than that it was awesome!"

"Uhh, was that sarcasm I couldn't really tell, I'm not good with sarcasm." LSPrince shifted is eyes back and forth awkwardly.

"Oh sorry, I'm used to Lumpy Space Princess understanding sarcasm." Flame Princess said feeling somewhat bad.

"Okay so anyway," Bubblegum ended the conversation by clapping her hands; "Finn and Fionna, what did Lord Abadeer tell you exactly?"

"Well he basically told us…" Fionna began.

"That he couldn't really help us, but hey, he gave us a Wish-Me-Star!" Finn ended.

"Oh Glob, they're finishing each other's sentences now!" Flame Prince said, rolling his eyes. "Who knows, maybe you guys will turn out to be twins like Marci and Marshall and me and Flame Princess."

"Me and Marci used to do that." Marshall stopped his quiet conversation with LSPrincess to defend them. "Oh yeah, and while you and Fionna were making your wish, Flame Prince and Princess just realized they're twins too. Obviously others have used the portal besides me and Marci."

"Wait, bloob blah what now?" Jake exclaimed.

"Well," Flame Princess began to explain; "I guess our Dad left our Mom, he took _me_ with him to go back with _his_ dysfunctional family here in Ooo, and Flame Prince stayed with Mom with her depressing family back in Aaa; which means I'm actually from Aaa. You know technically Fire People could open the Portal in the Cave of Mirrors since we do posses supernatural abilities and stuff. We found out we were related because of the Fire-Gems n our foreheads, they're identical."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait," Cake waved her hands and shook her head. "Would you mind repeating everything you said, but slower this time! Are me and Jake going to end up being distant relatives or something, because that's just mad-crazy!"

"Okay so anyway!" Prince Gumball held his hands up to stop everyone from continuing. "Fionna and Finn have the Wish-Me-Something-Star –"

"Wish-Me-Star." Marceline corrected.

"Thank you, they have the Wish-Me-Star, now what do you intend on doing with it and how will it stop the Lich?"

"Hunson said something about us being able to use the Wish-Me-Star in case of emergency." Fionna explained. "We can't tell you what are wish is because there's wish rules and what not, but we can tell you that if there's a chance we can beat the Lich then there won't be any reason for us to use the Star. What if we beat the Lich and we don't need to use the star can we wish for something else?"

"Yeah you can, but you need to be careful." Marceline said.

"Ooh cool!" Jake shouted, grabbing the Star. "I wish for a sandwich!"

"No, no we don't wish for a sandwich," Finn said as he took back the Star; "we wish that we could, uh, aw math I forgot our wish Fionna!"

"Ugh, dang it me too!" Fionna turned to Gumball. "Me and Finn are gonna make another wish, and then we'll go."

"Sounds like a plan," Gumball turned to Bubblegum; "do you think it's necessary to clear the streets and have the Candy People take refuge in their homes until further notice?"

"Yes, I'll go sound the alarm," Bubblegum got up from her chair; "do you think the Bell Tower might still be in the same place since it is a center tower, but then again so far nothing seemed to change, sort of. Did anyone else realize that the Candy Kingdom has doubled in size since the curse broke, I mean like, it seems as if the Candy Kingdom of Ooo and Aaa have mixed into each other; everything's the same but different it's so –"

"Nothings changed, but everything's changed, we get it, now go sound the alarm!" Marceline said while pushing Bubblegum out of the Tea Room.

"Hey wait up I'll go with you Bonni." Marshall said and flew over to her side.

"Perhaps we have finally succeeded Finn, what do you think?" Simon began thinking aloud. "Have we pulled back the layer of static and reached into the source of all being? Behind the curtain of patterns, the random pattern generator… it was once so clever, here in every home, watching us divided by a one-sided mirror. I believe we have." Simon looked into the confused eyes Betty who was curled up next to him and then to the others. "Whoops! Heh, just wizard-talkin' to myself… still."

"Whoa man, that was so beautiful and poetic and junk." Jake marveled.

"Yeah I don't know, so Bonnie let's uh, go sound the alarm." Marshall said and gave her a crooked smile. Bubblegum blushed and continued out the door with Marshall walking beside her, their shoulders were almost touching. As they made their way down the hall Bubblegum looked over at Marshall and saw that he had already been looking at her, they both grinned at each other.

"Don't you think it's so funny," Bubblegum said thoughtfully; "how we have been sending each other letters, explaining in full detail about our daily lives, but when we're together in person we're so speechless at the sight of one another."

"You know while you guys were talking about the plan, Lumpy Space Princess was saying that the reason you haven't been talking to me all day was because I'm 'just so lumpin' hot!'"

Bubblegum laughed with her hands covering her face in slight embarrassment of her friend, she was laughing so hard her face turned a deep pink. Marshall placed his hand on Bubblegum's back to guide her since he was not laughing as hard as she was. By this time the two were at the door of the eight flights of stairs that led to the Bell Tower room; Marshall was a gentleman and opened the door for her and let her go through first. The stairs were quiet narrow so Marshall and Bonni were very close to each other as you can imagine; Marshall still had his hand placed on Bubblegum's back.

"So how did everything go with your Dad?" Bonni asked. "I hope it wasn't awkward or anything."

"Actually… um, I stopped, like, not talking to him; I guess once I finally gave him the chance to talk to me, he was able to explain why he left me and Marci."

"That's great, I'm really happy you worked things out with your Dad!"

Bonnibel smiled at him and gave him a side hug and he wrapped his arm round her shoulder to receive her hug; neither of them let go of each other. There was no door to the Tower Bell room, the stairs just led to it.

Bubblegum rang the bell and shouted, "ALL CANDY CITIZENS TAKE REFUGE INTO YOUR HOMES IMMEDIATLY, WE ARE ON EMERGENCY LOCKDOWN UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE! I SHALL RING THE BELL TWICE WHEN IT IS SAFE TO COME OUT! THANK YOU!"

"Wow, you've got quiet a powerhouse voice!" Marshall said uncovering his ears.

"It's a talent!" Bonni curtsied and looked out the window to watch her citizens evacuate.

"You are a really talented and unique gal, that's why I love you…" Marshall suddenly became speechless at realizing what he had just said. Marshall walked a couple of steps closer to her, paused, then stood at the window close to Bubblegum's side, she was staring at him in shock. "Bonni can I tell you something," He asked, but all she could do was nod. "Well, I know we've only met, like a few times, but I feel like I've known you my whole life – well, for a long time. Anyways… uh…" He moved closer to her, their faces inches apart. "Look I know this is pretty insane and what I'm saying is kinda cheesy, but I think… I think I'm in love with you – no I _know _that I love you, and I wish we had more time with each other like face-to-face and all, and I don't know if I'll come back or not – "

Bubblegum gently shushed him and tenderly wrapped her arms around his neck, and Marshall affectionately hugged her tight against his body.

"Nothing is going to happen to you Marshall!" Bubblegum assured him and smiled.

"But just in case, I want this moment to be part of your happiest memories!"

Marshall, with the upmost passion and ardency, kissed Bonni who kissed back with the same amount of emotion!

**~Z~Z~Z~**

Marshall and Princess Bubblegum walked back into the Tea Room hand in hand; Marshall had not realized his lips were slightly covered in a shade of pink.

"OH MY GLOB!" Lumpy Space Princess hollered. "You guys were, like, totally making out while you were gone!"

"Dude, Bro-Code!" Lumpy Space Prince cried.

"Well I'm not a bro, bro!" LSP sassed. "So was it everything you dreamed of, was Marshall amazing? And Marshall did you enjoy your little taste of Bubblegum?"

Everyone in the room groaned in embarrassment while Bubblegum and Marshall blushed together. Lumpy Space Princess was, for some reason, confused by all of her friends' reactions and continued!

"Aw come on you guys it's not like they were the only ones, like, isn't it obvie that Gumball and Marci, like, left right after Marshall and PB so they could start smoochin' too!"

"LSP are you kidding me right now!" Marceline shouted while blushing; she was sitting in Gumball's lap.

"I'm mentally scarred right now!" Flame Prince cried and fell off the couch and onto the floor.

"Where's Jake, is he with Lady?" Bonni asked Finn from across the room.

"Yeah, she's feeling weird and she thinks she's gonna have the pups soon. Jake is hoping we'll defeat the Lich before Lady has the pups."

"Oh he has plenty of time, I'll be with Lady while you're all out anyway." Bonni smiled. "I just hope she doesn't give birth before Jake even has a chance to be with her while it's happening."

Meanwhile in the Royal Medical Room, Lady was lying in bed: "Naneun gwaenchanh-a jilgeoya, dangsin-eun jibjunghaeya mulliui Lich." Lady said this while petting Jake's head. "Naneun dangsin-i sigan-e dasi hwagsin uli aideul-eul bol su."

"Okay fine, I'll go since there's no arguing with you baby," Jake smiled at his fiancé, then was serious; "It just doesn't feel right to leave you here by yourself, that's all, and I don't want to miss our pups taking there first breath of life and stuff."

"Oh Jake, mayong, naneun-i sasil-eul algohamyeon himdeun geos-ibnida, hajiman mulli sungan-e deo jung-yo." Lady kissed the top of Jake's head. "Nan gwaenchanh-eulgeoya, I love you."

"I won't let the Lich destroy our family, I promise sweetie; after the Lich is gone, we're gonna be chillin' on our front porch and watchin' our pups grow up!" Jake kissed Lady and then their pups through lady's belly. "Don't worry my little darlings, Daddy's gonna make the world safe for you, and when you guys are old enough we'll bond and eat ice cream all day long! I'll be back for you Lady and our pup's, just hold on for a couple of hours, 'kay?"

"Mullon dalkomhan ma-eum, nan dangsin-eul wihae yeogiiss-eul ge." Lady promised, and the two held hands and stared at each other for a few moments.

Dr. Ice Cream walked into the room with Princess Bubblegum, Nurse Pound Cake, and Betty; before the War, Betty was a doctor for a time until she quite after Simon had lost his mind, she couldn't handle the stress. Now Betty was back to her old trade again!

"Okay now honey, how are you feeling?" Dr. Ice Cream was speaking to Lady. "Have you been having contractions that are close to each other yet?"

"Naneun jal saeng-gag anyo, gwaenchanhseubnida." Lady spoke and Bubblegum translated.

"Okay well I'll be back in a couple of minutes to see how you're doing, okay, Princess Bubblegum will be here by your side, Jake will you be here as well?"

"Actually my fiancé convinced me to fight with the others."

"They're leaving right now Jake, you should hurry." Bubblegum informed him.

Jake turned to Bubblegum and hugged her; "Thanks Peebles for taking care of Lady and for being an awesome friend slash Princess!"

"Oh Jake, you're one of my good friends as well, but don't start saying your goodbye's now okay, you'll be fine."

"Bonni!" Marshall Lee said coming into the room. "I just came to say goodbye, you know, just in case if…"

"Marshall you and everyone else will be fine, this fight is no different than the last one, plus you're immortal!" Bubblegum had her hands on his shoulders.

"It is though, he has the Enchiridion Bonni, which means he can just take mine and Marci's immortality and suck our life-energies dry!"

"Oh… well that's, uh, pretty bad isn't it – aw fudge I think we're all doomed!" Bubblegum buried her face in Marshall's chest.

"Do you still want that goodbye kiss I wanted to give you before you freaked out?" He said, smiling down at her.

"Sure, I guess you cutie!" Bubblegum smirked at him.

The two kissed while Jake and Lady, Nurse Pound Cake and Dr. Ice Cream, and Betty began to fan-girl about them. Marshall and Bonni chuckled, which broke off the kiss, but they still touched foreheads.

"You ready man?" Jake asked Marshall.

"Yeah, let's go."

Marshall reluctantly let go of Bubblegum, and he and Jake left the room.

"Nae, Nae… i dangsingwa Marshall Lee, huh?" Lady teased.

"Oh shut up." Bubblegum blushed and smiled at her friend.

Marshall and Jake found the others waiting for them at the steps of the Candy Kingdom; they looked somewhat uncomfortable, and it was apparent why because Marceline and Gumball were making-out!

"I'll see you when you get back." Gumball said when they were done. "And here, I picked this flower for you!"

She took it and smelled it, then said with a grin, "You're such a nerd!"

"Ah, but I'm your nerd, oh and did I mention I love you?"

"Yes just now, and want to know a secret: I love you too."

"Oh no they're going for round two!" Finn cried and covered his and Fionna's eyes.

"Uh yeah, uh-ha… um, we're back now so can we not, like, watch you guys swap-spit and leave already please?" Jake said awkwardly.

"Okay fine – see you later." Marceline said to Gumball.

"Hey wait, you and Marshall are wearing the same red shirt." Jake noticed this about Marceline and Marshall. "What the butter-biscuits does '_I heart Seattle_' mean?"

"It's just… our hometown from a long time ago." Marshall answered. "It's also a reminder to the Lich of what he took away from us!"

"Oh, that's kinda nice, I guess." Jake scratched his head. "It's like a homecoming gesture for you guys huh? So Finn and Fi what'd you guys wish for?"

"Definitely not a sandwich!" Fionna mocked. "We just wished for something simple that has to do with being safe, technically that's not telling you the wish I'm just giving you a small hint"

"Okay well be safe everyone, and good luck!" Gumball said before walking back into the castle, not before winking at Marceline.

"You guys have already gone to tier fifteen haven't you?" Jake whispered to Marceline.

"Shut the fuck up Jake – wait don't say that it's a really bad word, I meant shut up Jake!" Marceline cried out in panic.

"Oh she totally went there!" Cake said coming up next to Jake.

**~Z~Z~Z~**

Our heroes reached the abandoned subway station that was the Lich's lair, which meant that deep in the tunnels were also the Well of Power and possibly the Lich. They ran down the steps of the broken escalator, but stopped before they were too close to the ash-covered ground with the Skeleton Guards buried within it; Marceline and Marshall went ahead of the others to scout the area. The two Vampires saw nothing suspicious or out of the ordinary and gave a nod to the others that meant the area was clear. The others continued and walked several yards to the hole Finn and Jake blasted through the ground with Billy's gauntlet when they first came to the Lich's lair.

"Okay guys so when it's time to attack the Lich," Finn began to explain to the others; "I will scream really loud: "Alvin's hot juice box, Alvin's hot juice box," okay? What will happen is when I shout that out he'll be all confused and everything, and when he is we can all attack and kick him in his stupid Well."

"He won't know what's coming!" Fionna said confidently.

"Did that even work when we were trying to break up that heist in the Candy Kingdom?" Jake asked skeptically.

"Duh, remember I how took out Baby-Snap's chips with that?" Finn asked.

"Oh yeah I forgot."

Jake then jumped onto Finn's pack, morphing his ears into wings so they could glide into the Well room; Cake also jumped onto Fionna's pack but had her tail act as a helicopter propeller. Marshall, Marceline and Simon simply flew into the room while Flame Prince and Princess floated down. As soon as they all hit the ground they were immediately alert, but the Lich was nowhere to be seen.

"Well this is awkward." Flame Prince said.

"Where is he?" Fionna asked rhetorically.

All of the sudden a green flame quickly rose from the ground on the other side of the Well and the Lich stood tall, smiling down at them with his mutilated mouth; Finn and Fionna took out their swords and Marceline and Marshall took out their ax guitars, they were ready to fight.

"Children, children, children," the Lich began, still smiling; "has anyone ever told you how rude it is to leave others waiting? My goodness, this is my enemy come to destroy me and save the very lives of so many thousand I intend to eradicate from all existence, how pathetic! Do you not know that this is a war I have waged that you cannot ever hope to win, and yet your dare to hope all the same? Honestly I can tell you I admire your valor, but not even that can save you from complete and utter annihilation!"

"Cut the jibber-jabber for someone who cares Lich, we just want to kill you and get this junk over with!" Said Finn.

"Oh let us not be so hasty Finn the Human, do you wish to know how I survived after you presumably slayed me last year? Well I shall tell you: I took refuge within the soul of a small Waving Snail who later freed me when it eventually obtained the Enchiridion. It is quiet remarkable how I received such good service from a simple creature, unlike your dimwitted pink friends who dared to resist my influence –"

"Watch it Lich those are our friends you're talking bull gunk about, just hurry up with your story so we can beat the fluff out of you!" Fionna ordered, pointing her sword at him.

"Charming I care so much. And killing me, well now, that will be quiet difficult for you to accomplish since now I have this." Said the Lich as he held up the Nightosphere Amulet.

"Our family Amulet, how did you get that?" Marceline shouted stepping forward.

"Your good father and I made a bargain some time ago, of course you would not remember because you and your brother were not even alive. Long ago I gave this Amulet to your father for safe-keeping until I needed it most, in return I promised him the survival of your dear mother and any offspring they would have together, which apparently is the two of you. Also I used his soul to give me physical life so I may carry out my contrivance of destroying the Earth. Just the other day I journeyed to the Nightosphere to retrieve my Amulet, I expected a warm welcome from dear Abadeer along with his cooperation, but instead I received his hostility; certainly there was no need for quarrel but still he fought me to prevent me from reacquiring the Amulet. Why Abadeer challenged me I do not know; whether or not he was willingly going to hand me the Amulet I was still going to extinguish his life-energy."

"You killed him?" Marshall asked softly in disbelief.

"No you inane Blood-Harvester we had a friendly discussion over a nice, warm pot of tea for kicks and giggles, yes of course I killed him, foolish child!"

The Lich finally appeared to be exceedingly aggravated, that was until he distinguished the heartbroken expressions on the two vampires' faces, and he continued with a callous grin, "My, how careless of me I forgot how you lost your mother in the aftermath of the Great War, but you did not loose her, in fact she died, I know because I am the one who killed her."

"YOU… YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" Marshall screamed as he tried to jump over the well, but was held back by his sister, she had tears in her eyes. "I'LL FUCKING BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU AND FUCKING KILL YOU MYSELF, ASSHOLE! YOU MURDEROUS BITCH! FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU… FUCK YOU!"

"Oh evilness it appears I have struck a nerve in the young man, and what foul language by the way!" Said the Lich in false pity, still smiling all the same. "Were you so naïve to believe I would even _think_ of sparing your lives when the War began; the only reason you both are alive is because of your mother, you should be thankful, grateful really that I used your mother to create my bomb! It must have been her – _love_ for you that made you both immune to my attack. Seeing that both your parents are dead it seems I no longer need…" the Lich paused to stared at Marshall, who was now limp in his sister's arms; a thought occurred to the Lich, which made him smile wider than ever; "actually I do need you, but just one of you. To ensure my own immortality I need another eternal life-energy, would you be so kind as to volunteer Marshall Lee? It will help me a great deal."

"You're! Not! Touching! Him!" Marceline clearly stated.

"So hardheaded like you father, very well, I shall just wait patiently until you are broken!"

The Lich was nothing but a swirling black cloud, which vanished seconds later. There was a faint whistling sound that quickly grew louder, suddenly a great multitude of over a thousand skull-faced spirits burst out from the Well of Power and swarmed around the Adventures, screeching as they flew all around the large room. The evil spirits were transparent and hazy in appearance with long, white hair growing from their heads, and they had no bodies, instead formless robes trailed them.

"ALVINS HOT JUICE BOX, ALVINS HOT JUICE BOX!" Finn and Fionna quickly shouted to the others.

All this happened simultaneously: Fionna jumped onto Finn's shoulders to use them as a boost, she lifted her crystal-sword high over her head and slashed straight through the head of a ghost, then another, then another, then another – she managed to slice open eight ghost in one swing! As soon as Fionna was in the air Finn swung his sword around with excellent skill and swordsman-like agility; he swung right _slash_, and he swung left _slash_, then he drove his blood-sword directly between the eyeless sockets of another ghost; Finn twist his torso to the right, and with all his might he threw his sword, which spun several times, hitting many ghost in that one attack! Marceline turned invisible, confusing many spirits that were around her; while invisible Marceline quickly chopped the heads off of about two-dozen spirits before revealing herself to bash in a few skull-heads. Marshall Lee remained on the ground but close to his sister, he slung his bass over his shoulder and turned into his Tentacle-Monster form, grabbing several ghost and then smashing them against the walls, laughing like a child playing at the park as he did. King Simon was wildly throwing his usual ice-lightning bolts at the ghost, shouting, "I feel so alive!" Flame Prince stood back-to-back with King Simon, throwing fireballs and shooting out lightning of course; he was really enjoying the fight, he felt like he was at target practice with Marshall! Flame Princess was running along the walls of the room, shooting fireballs at any approaching spirits headed her way. Cake was crouched at the center of the large room using both her arms and her tail as whips; she was going to town smacking the demons back into the well! Jake twisted his body around several times into a large spiral, when he was done he extended both his arms on either side of him and enlarged his fist, finally he let himself go, he spun several times, punching an unknown number of spirits! The battle was easy and surprisingly enjoyable for our heroes; then it occurred to some one that the battle might be too easy.

"Hey guys!" Flame Prince shouted over the roar of battle. "Am I the only one who noticed that these ghost things aren't even trying to beat us at all?"

Everyone continued fighting but looked around to find that Flame Prince was right, the ghost were not trying to win.

"They're just a distraction!" Cake cried out.

The ghost suddenly turned to dust; the Lich realized it was time to make his move. Fionna was standing with her sword ready looking around the room at her companions; they were all breathless from having fought for a good twenty minutes. Fionna felt an evil presence slowly rise up from the ground behind her, but she was too late to preform a "ninja roll" that might have saved her from the terrible clutches of the Lich who had grabbed he while she her back was turned. Fionna screamed in pain as the Lich slowly began to crush Fionna in his mighty, dead hand!

"NO, PUT HER DOWN!" Finn cried in righteous anger as he drew his sword over his head and chucked it at the Lich, which penetrated the right side of his head. The Lich seemed to feel no pain but was so stunned he dropped Fionna. Because of Marshall's quick reflexes he instantly dove across the room and caught Fionna before she hit the ground.

"You okay Fi…" Marshall was in the air before he could say anything further to Fionna. "AHH LET ME GO YOU BASTARD!"

The Lich held Marshall by the back of his collar, dangling him like a struggling spider on a web; the others began to charge at the Lich but he held up his finger and waved it disapprovingly at them, "Now, now children let's not do anything too rash, you may either kill me now and possibly save your friend though the chances are quiet slim or allow me to take what I want; all I desire is your friend's immortality, after which, I shall safely return him to you and be on my way; how does that sound?" Marshall was now encaged tightly in the Lich's colossal dead hand, his arms were trapped and his legs kicked violently as he struggled to free himself.

"No don't, he'll just kill me anyway – AHH!" Marshall screamed as the Lich tightened his grip.

"Your choice." The Lich stared intently at them with his hallow green eyes. "Marceline you do not want your brother to be taken from you like your father and mother do you?"

"_Screw you_!" Marceline said behind clenched teeth. "Just let him go and take me instead, you know I'm stronger!"

"Mmm… no, but thank you for your gracious offer." The Lich turned to Marshall and gave him a wicked grin. "I have already decided, you took too long, but don't worry I will be sure to return him to you _alive_."

The Lich reached his index finger through Marshall's chest, barely touching his heart, and began the conversion. The experience was excruciatingly painful for Marshall, however he could not scream, luckily for him the process lasted for about half a minute. As the Lich removed his decomposed finger Marshall could feel his heart beating again and there was o wound from the Lich, the feeling was strangely familiar to him; he could feel the warmth slowly spread through his body as his blood rapidly flow through his veins throughout his entire body! The now human Marshall could not help smile at his regained mortality, but his moment of joy was cut short when the Lich said, "You should have listened to your friend and killed me right away!" With another wicked grin, this time directed at the others, the Lich crushed Marshall with a swift tightening of his hand, breaking almost every bone from his shoulders to his mid-thighs; a bloodcurdling scream broke through Marshall's lips along with some actual blood. The scream did not last long. With a quick snap of his boney wrist the Lich sent Marshall flying over the Well of Power and skidding along the ground like a rock on water and finally straight into the West side wall, which created a Marshall-sized-hole. Another scream filled the room, this time coming from Marceline, and she rushed to her brother to save him if she could; the others stared after Marshall in utter horror, believing their friend was dead.

"Now would be a perfect time to put this on." Said the Lich, referring to the Nightosphere Amulet.

"DON'T LET HIM PUT IT ON!" Marceline shouted before delicately pulling Marshall out of the wall; he was covered in his own blood, his clothes were ripped, and there were deep, grizzly slashes along his arms, legs, and back. Marshall was still alive, but barely clinging to life. His sister gently laid him down and rested his head in her arms, his blood trickling on her arms and staining her pants. He seemed to be trying to find her, but was seeing nothing at the moment.

"Ma-Marci… m-m-m." He managed to breath.

"I'm right here little bro, I'm right here." She said as she brushed his bloody hair from his face

The others had listened to what Marceline had just said and tried their best to stop the Lich from putting on the Amulet. Jake was smart and stretched his hand over to the Lich and quickly grabbed the Amulet.

"You disgusting little mutt, give that back!" The Lich commanded.

"Come and get it son!" Jake waved the Amulet around and threw it to Cake.

Cake ran around the room, she had shrunk herself to make finding the Amulet harder for the Lich so find; however, it did not help if the Amulet was glowing a bright purple! King Simon hurriedly swooped down to Cake to take the Amulet from her, dodging the Lich's sorcery as he did so. Simon, without really thinking, passed it to Fionna who was still right under the Lich, but because of her agility she slid through his lags and chucked it at Flame Princess. Flame Princess was literally spinning around the room in her blazing form while shooting fire at the Lich as he appeared beside her in a puff of green smoke. Flame Prince came to his sister's aid and shot a huge fireball at the back of the head of the Lich. And when the Lich was distracted, Flame Princess sent the Amulet soaring over the Well of Power and into Finn's unsuspecting arms.

"Ah, hot, hot, really hot!" Finn was playing "hot potato" with the Amulet and running at the same time.

"Finn just give it –" Marceline called out to him until Finn tripped and dropped the Amulet into the Well of Power; "or you could just destroy it in the Well."

Everyone was startled by the Lich's hard laugh, "You idiots, did you honestly believe I had intended on wearing the Amulet, I was going to add it to my spell! Thank you Finn yet again for having served me so well with your clumsiness." He laughed once more before submerging his hands into the Well and began to instantaneously soak up the now finished spell. Suddenly the Lich's arms were frozen, which stopped the spell from being absorbed by him; everyone looked over to see that King Simon had done it.

"Ha, I still got it!" Simon said with delight. "Hurry, he won't be frozen forever, you need to use the Wish-Me-Star now Fionna!"

"Okay, here we go!" Fionna took Wish-Me-Star from her pack and cast it into the Well, turning it a beautiful bright blue color instead of the eerie green.

"What did you and Finn wish for, you can tell us now since your wish has been granted." Marceline called out to Fionna.

"Why isn't anything working though?" Fionna said running over to Marceline and Marshall with the Ice King behind her; Finn, Jake, Cake, and the Flame Twins were already by their side.

"The Star needs time to activate." Marceline said, turning her attention back to her dying brother.

"Me and Finn just wished to live in a peaceful time where we will all be safe from the Lich." Fionna said, which made the others smile.

"Oh really, is that what you wished for?" The Lich had turned his head around to look at our heroes. "Seeing that this is _my_ Well and your Star has been cast into _my _spell it seems that there is time for a few adjustments. See you on the other side children, it's been fun!"

"STOP HIM!" Simon shouted to the others, but it was too late, the Lich had heaved himself into the glowing blue pool. As he slowly sunk into the Well he turned to them and said, "Until we meet again." He was gone!

"Come on, we need to get out of here before we get pulverized or something bana-neys like that!" Jake said as they made their way out of the Lich's layer.

**~Z~Z~Z~**

The Earth below their feet shook and rumbled as they ran through the Cotton Candy Forest; Jake had morphed his back into a small bed for Marshall to lie in as they made their way through the Forest and to the Candy Kingdom. Marshall lay dazed, thinking about his friends, how they had fought to stop the Lich and watched in horror as he was violently thrown into a wall. An unforgettable image of Marceline's grief-stricken face as she held him in her arms, letting him bleed all over her. Then Bonnibel popped into his mind, a thousand memories of her raced in his head: he had to see her again, he would see her again he just had to keep holding on to the little life he had left. The next thing Marshall saw was his sister carrying him into the Candy Castle, he could hear Gumball running up the approaching gang.

"Marshall!" Cried Gumball. "What happened to him, what did the Lich do?!"

Dr. Ice Cream had brought a gurney for Marshall, which Marceline steadily placed him on; she was frozen in place as she watched Dr. Ice Cream and Nurse Pound Cake rushed him off to the Candy Castle's private hospital. Gumball slowly came up behind Marceline and wrapped his arms around her and hoping she would push him away, she did not, instead she held his arms closer to her.

"The Lich – he – he…" she buried her face in her boyfriends chest and began to uncontrollably sob; "he took… his im-mort-talit-y away… I couldn't s-s-stop him… I couldn't…"

"Shh, it's okay… he's gonna make it…" Gumball was crying too, Marshall was his best-friend, his brother; "Come on – let's go see him."

**~Z~Z~Z~**

"Jake, Jake, i sigan!" Lady cried out to her partner as he entered the room.

"I'm right here sweetie don't worry!" Jake said as he affectionately grabbed her hand.

"Okay Lady, get ready, take a deep breath, and push!" Betty directed.

"I'm right here baby, I'm right here." Jake said as he kissed her forehead.

**~Z~Z~Z~ **

"Hey Lady, hey Jake, what's up?" Finn said as he walked into the Candy Recovery Hall with Beemo and Football, Fionna and Cake, Flame Prince and Flame Princess, and Lord Monochromicorn; all of them were making an effort to be happy though completely desolated.

"Puppies!" Beemo squealed and clapped his hands.

"Guys meet the pups!" Jake said and began to point at his kids who were asleep on Lady's bed. "Pups meet everybody: this is Charlie, T.V, Viola, Kim Kil Whan, and this is Jake Jr!"

Jake was still holding Jake Jr. who had buried herself in her pink blanket with red hearts polka-dotted all over.

"Aw… Oh that's a butt!" Finn laughed as Jake Jr. wagged her little tail-horn and barked at him. "Pretty cute!"

Jake could not hold his joy back any longer and began to cry, "You know Finn, I love my little babies so much, and I'm not gonna let anything happen to them!"

"You know what else Jake, Mom would be so proud of you and your pups!" Finn patted his brother's back.

By this time Jake was uncontrollably sobbing with overwhelming joy, Lady got up from her bed, now fully recovered because of fast healing, and kissed the top of his head. The others who were in the room could not help but take in the cheer that seemed to be radiating from the event that took place in front of them; no one noticed right away when Gumball walked in with tears in his eyes.

"-. ..- - -... .- .-.. .-.. .. ... - .- .-. ... ... .- .-.. .-.. - -.- .- -.-?" asked a deeply concerned Lord Monochromicorn as he walked over to his friend.

"Yes he's fine for now but… there's nothing they can do for him, and Marci can't turn Marshall back into a vampire, it appears that the Lich cursed him on purpose because he wanted Marshall to…" Gumball broke down crying, Fionna was immediately by his side to embrace him. Just then Marceline came in through the doubled-doors, pushing her brother in a hospital bed with Bonnibel leading in the front; they turned the bed and placed him by Lady's former bed.

"Hey guys, I heard that Jake and Lady are parents now, congrats'." Marshall said hoarsely and gave the couple a weak thumbs-up. Marshall was now wearing light grey sweatpants, and instead of a shirt he wore gauze, which went up only to the middle of his chest and he also had gauze wrapped around both his arms. The poor boy, half of his face was completely scrapped and bruised and he had a huge Band-Aid that covered the stiches on his forehead.

"Marshall, museun il-i iss-eossjyo neoege?" Lady was appalled at Marshall's current condition, Bonni translated for him.

"Oh you know, stuff and what not." He smiled her trying his best to comfort her.

The newborn puppies whimpered, but when Jake went to go check on them they stood up on their tiny feet and jumped over onto Marshall's bed; Marshall he smiled as they snuggled up against both his sides. Jake Jr. though walked on Marshall's chest and to his right shoulder to look directly at him.

"You crushed it out there Marshall, you all crushed it!" Jake Jr. had said her first words, which made every one all gooey on the inside!

"Little Jake Jr. you said your first words… wow that was fast!" Jake said and turned to Lady for an explanation because he was so confused.

"Geudeul-eun ppaleun naideulibnida." Lady explained.

"Oh, she says that my pups are gonna age fast, you know with being half Rainicorn and all." Jake clarified to the others.

Marceline had been standing at the foot of her brother's bed when she let out a tear and went over to Gumball who was standing by the others next to the window on Marshall's right side.

"Hey sweetie can I talk to you real fast?" Marceline said while hugging herself, giving Marshall and Bubblegum a knowing look, she had already told them.

"Of course, we'll be right back guys." Gumball put his arms around her shoulder as she passed by and they went down the Hall and out the doubled-doors.

As soon as they were outside Marceline started to softly cry, Gumball pulled her into his chest in reassurance. "Shh, it's okay baby, you're okay."

Marceline wiped her eyes and looked up at her boyfriend, she was hugging him tightly, and said, "Do you think they're happy being parents now, Jake and Lady I mean."

"Of course they are, why wouldn't they be, I mean anyone in their right mind would be overjoyed to be parents, why do you ask?"

"… I, um…" Marceline hesitated "Wait do you really mean that, what you said?"

"With all my heart." He smiled at her.

"I'm… I'm pregnant Gumball." She bit her lip, waiting for his reaction.

"Will you say that again?" He asked with a wide-eyed expression.

"I'm pregnant Gumball, you're the father."

"Sorry, could you just… say that again?"

"Are you even listening to me, I just said I'm _pregnant_!" Marceline was a little annoyed; yet very worried.

"Yes I did hear you the first time!" His face lit up. "I just wanted to hear you say over and over that we're having a baby together!" Gumball bent his head and lovingly kissed her. "We're going to have a baby, we're going to have a baby – wait Marci?"

"What?"

"Marry me, be my wife Marceline Abadeer, and marry me!" Gumball held her face in his hands. "I promise, from this day until the rest of my life, that I will love and adore you as well as our children, how ever many we have!"

Marceline wrapped her arms around his neck, "I do, I mean I will, yes I'll be your wife Gumball!"

Again they kissed, for a long time I might add; Gumball then knelt down to kiss their baby, who was quickly growing inside his Fiancé's belly!

**~Z~Z~Z~**

"OH! MY! Glob!" LSP sang with her hands on both sides of her face. "Why didn't you lumpin' tell us that you were preggers!"

Luckily for Gumball and Marceline, Princess Bubblegum had filled everyone in on Marceline's "preggercy" to avoid an outrageous surprise when LSP found out. Jake and Cake gave each other a knowing look and then shouted, "Tier Fifteen!"

"What the, ugh, that's gross guys!" Finn cried and clutched his stomach as if he were about to throw up.

"You hadn't figured it out until now?" Flame Princess raised her eyebrow at her boyfriend. "Marceline totally came to me and Bonni when she and Gumball – well you know – for the first time!"

"Hey Fi check this out, I just learned from Marshall when we were in the Nightosphere!" Flame Prince said as he cast the Protection-Spell on her.

"You did it!" Fionna squealed as she, for the fist time, wrapped her arms around her flaming boyfriend, hence the name!

"And so did I Finn!" Flame Princess said as she did the same spell.

"You want to hug?" Finn asked, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Yes! Oh Finn I am so happy!" Flame Princess said while snuggling her head against his chest.

Marshall watched how happy all his friend were: Jake and Lady were parents to five adorable pups; his sister Marceline and his best-bud Gumball were engaged and expecting a baby; Finn and Flame Princes, and Flame Prince and Fionna were able to finally touch; Cake and Lord M. were just happy to be amongst friends; LSP and LSPrince were busy texting each other in the same room, so he assumed they were happy; and of course he was happy that Bubblegum was laying by his side with the pups resting their little heads on them. Something then occurred to Marshall: where Simon and Betty? As if called, Simon and Betty walked into the room holding hands.

"Everyone may I introduce you to my wife Mrs. Betty Petrikov!" Simon announced as the proudest and happiest man on Earth.

"You're married now?" Marceline asked with excitement.

"We sure are, we just saw Reverend Kettle Corn an hour ago, it's official!" Betty answered, squeezing her husband's hand. Now everyone was happy!

"And a little purple cloud told me my dearest friend Marceline is expecting!" Simon went to embrace his oldest friend, literally his oldest friend!

"You heard right!" Marceline turned to her brother to give him a smile, and that was how she knew he was slipping away, and so did everyone else.

"Marshall? Marshall!" Bubblegum exclaimed; Jake carried his pups over to the other bed immediately, not wanting them to experience the death of a friend so early in life.

"I'm still here… I'm still here." He breathed, his sister was leaning over him, and she was stroking his hair back.

"Marshall… please not now." Marceline pleaded in a hushed voice.

"I'm sorry sis', but don't worry we'll all see each other on the other side right, I mean like, that what Finn and Fionna wished for. We're all gonna see each other in a bit, please try not to dwell on what is happening now… I love you older twin sister, Gumball I love you to death bro, I love all you guys to death – Bonni I love you, I wish we had more time, I really do."

"I love you too, so much!" Bonni choked out her goodbye as the tears strolled down her face.

Bonni leaned in to kiss her Marshall who kissed his Bonni back, their kiss seemed to last forever and she could feel his gentle hand as he stroked her soft, bubblegum hair, then she could no longer feel him, and he had stopped kissing her.

Marshall Lee Abadeer was dead.

Princess Bubblegum could feel the tears well up in her eyes and quickly spill over, and a grave silence filled the room. Bonni snuggled her head under the chin of the boy she once loved then began to weep, the grief overwhelming her. The sound of sniffling and faint cries then filled the room. Marceline leaned down and kissed her brother's forehead.

"Farewell little twin brother." She whispered.

"Kids, it's here." Simon said solemnly.

The others all looked towards the window to see a massive blue cloud overtaking the gates of the Candy Kingdom, the wish had finally come!

"Guys, no matter what happens just remember to keep calm…" Finn began.

"And Adventure on." Fionna finished.

Everyone quickly said his or her farewells, not goodbyes, and all held hands as the wish swiftly made its way towards the castle. Marceline turned towards her best friend Bubblegum who was still lying next to Marshall, took her hand, and gave her a reassuring smile. Our heroes stood around Marshall's bed and continued to look out the window when the wish finally engulfed the Candy Castle along with the rest of the lands of Ooo and Aaa, taking it and all who inhibited it to hopefully a better place!

**(Sneak)~Z~Z~Z~ (Peek!)**

_**Chapter 1:**_

"_**What the Stuff?"**_

"_What they hey, where am I and what is that annoying beeping sound_?" Fionna was slowly awakening from what she guessed was unconsciousness; she was no stranger to unconsciousness since she had been knocked-out countless times before, but this was peculiarly different somehow. In the act of cautiously opening her eyes, Fionna was unanticipatedly blinded by what appeared to be a flashlight. "What the stuff lady, get away from me!" Fionna shouted as she shoved the doctor away from her.

"Now calm down Ms. Mertens, I need you to lie down right now okay sweetie?" The Doctor kindly ordered and softly laid her back down. "My name is Dr. Betty Winters, you've been in a coma for almost three months with your – "

"Fionna!" cried a beautiful blond woman, who for some reason was very familiar to Fionna, and then hit her.

"Mom?" Fionna said rhetorically as her mother tightly squeezed her.

"My baby girl, we thought we were going to loose you and your brother, thank God you're awake now!" Fionna's mom was sobbing now, overjoyed to see her daughter awake and safe in her arms.

"My brother?" Fionna asked softly as Dr. Winters pushed the curtain back to reveal a confused blond boy who almost looked exactly like her. "Finn?"

**~A~A~A~**

**And that my friends concludes Part 1 of **_**Adventurers United**_**, are you not amazed and at the same time shocked! Thank you all so much for your support and having taken time to read my FanFic; again sorry it took so long, you know how school is! **_**Adventurers Untited: Part 2 **_**will be out very soon, hopefully this Sunday, this week I am off from school which means that I will be frantically writing and updating chapter just for you guys! Thanks again and please review, you shall read from me very soon, well until then! **

**- Ayden**_**  
**_


End file.
